<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fear You'll Fall by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061303">The Fear You'll Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle'>muses_circle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>33.1, Angst, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Blowjobs, Comas - Freeform, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fingering, Gordon Walker is a dick, Hospitals, Hurt Chloe, Kidnapping, Mind Reading, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Revenge Murder, Sam's visions, So much angst, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, lex luthor is a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever wonder," Dean said suddenly, "why we bother?" His voice sounded strange to him, like he was in the midst of a nightmare from which he couldn't wake. </p><p>Sam drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "All the time."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan &amp; Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan &amp; Sarah Blake, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fear You'll Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white light above her was nearly blinding but she couldn't look away, her head held in place by some kind of metal device that kept her from moving. Her eyes and mouth were held open by a different part of the device. Her jaw ached so badly she thought it might be broken.</p><p>Her hands were strapped down tightly above her head, her legs spread wide apart and strapped down at the ankles. The pain was more blinding than the light and she didn't know how they'd accomplished it, but she couldn't scream. For all she knew they may have severed her vocal chords. Not that it mattered. </p><p>She was going to die here. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>
  <b>Twenty-four hours earlier...</b>
</p><p>"Remind me never to drink that much tequila again," Dean groaned as the Impala and its passengers roared along the highway, heading west. His head felt like it was going to explode, though he'd insisted he drive when they left Vegas way too early.</p><p>"I guess that's what happens when you start losing at Texas Hold 'Em," Sarah replied, her head resting against Sam's chest as she snoozed. </p><p>Sam smirked and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Especially when you lose the bet you made." </p><p>Chloe suppressed a grin and looked out the passenger side window. She was just glad she'd chosen to sit the game out. </p><p>"I would've stopped a lot earlier had it not been for that old dude upping the ante all the damn time," Dean muttered under his breath and stepping on the accelerator. He hated being outdone: that's a fact. "So, random question... why Roswell, New Mexico?" </p><p>"Missing people," Chloe answered, glancing at him briefly. "The locals are claiming it's alien abduction, but somehow I don't think that's the case." </p><p>"You think it's got something to do with...?" His words fell away as he glanced in the rearview mirror and Sam and Sarah. He and Chloe still hadn't told them of the crossroads meeting with John, and honestly, Dean didn't know where to begin that conversation. The newly married couple was still in the throes of their 'honeymoon', and he wasn't going to spoil it.</p><p>Sarah noticed Dean looking at them and frowned. "What's the matter?" she asked, looking towards Chloe, confusion in her eyes. </p><p>She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, keeping up the barriers between her mind and Sam's. "I think there may be another 33.1 in New Mexico," she said evenly. </p><p>Sam glanced at her, tensing a little involuntarily and tightening his arms around Sarah a bit more. "So you think the missing people have...special abilities?" </p><p>Dean glanced in the mirror again, met Sam's eyes, then looked away. The air was filled with tension and determination, especially since no one seemed to understand how Chloe still had the ability to read Sam's mind.</p><p>Snuggling into her husband, Sarah couldn't help but shiver in fear. Oh, this was the last place they needed to be, she thought, a little panicked. </p><p>"It's okay," Sam murmured soothingly, rubbing her back gently in slow circles. </p><p>Chloe bit her lower lip and glanced sideways at Dean, a worried, guilty expression on her face. She had the feeling when they found out, Sarah and Sam weren't going to be happy that she and Dean had kept it from them, even though their intentions were pure. </p><p>Dean knew Chloe was thinking about the same thing and wished, for the first time, that he could read her mind. They needed to talk about how to break the news to the couple in the back, about Sam's destiny, and they couldn't very well do that out loud. With a frustrated sigh, Dean pulled into a gas station.</p><p>At Sam's curious look, he stated out loud, "Need gas, dude." </p><p>Chloe climbed out of the passenger seat, closing the door behind her and looking over the top of the Impala at Dean. Her gaze was worried, her green eyes agreeing that they definitely had to talk. And soon. </p><p>Without looking away at Chloe, Dean said, "Why don't one of the lovebirds fill up the tank while I go pay?"</p><p>Sarah sat up and frowned. Something was going on: she could tell by the hard tone in Dean's voice and the fact that Chloe had been way too silent all day. "I'll do it," she replied, looking at Sam with wide, fearful eyes. </p><p>Sam gazed at her for a moment, touching her cheek as he nodded and climbed out of the car. "One of you two wanna fill us in on what's going on?" </p><p>"Nothin' going on, Sammy," his brother replied matter-of-factly, tearing his eyes away from Chloe and settling on Sam. "Just gotta get supplies."</p><p>Sarah got out of the car and opened the gas tank, not believing a word that came out of Dean's mouth. She didn't look at Chloe, because she had a feeling she'd see that same careful look. </p><p>"I'm just gonna...help with that." Chloe turned and headed for the shop, hearing Dean's footsteps right behind her. </p><p>"Nothing my ass," Sam muttered, staring after them. </p><p>"Tell me about it," Sarah replied, looking at Sam as she started the fuel into the Impala only to discover the car didn't need any.</p><p>"Chloe," Dean whispered urgently, holding the door open to the shop for her, "we have to tell them. They know something's up." </p><p>"I know." She raked a hand through her hair, glancing toward the cash register and then grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him farther into the store, pretending to be interested in the row of snack foods. She was starting to have doubts that keeping it from them this long had been a good idea. "I have a bad feeling, Dean." </p><p>"So do I, sweetheart," he replied, looking at the rows of junk food and potted meat. "We should tell them tonight, when we stop for the night." He ran a hand through his hair, a look of worry on his face. </p><p>Chloe bit her lower lip, gazing up at him for a moment. "Yeah. Tonight." She nodded slightly, swallowing hard. </p><p>"Hey, it'll be okay," Dean whispered, putting an arm around her and pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head. "Sam'll freak out and go into angst mode, but at least Sarah can take care of that." </p><p>She sighed softly, closing her eyes and leaning against him. "It just seems like we never catch a break, you know?" Her voice was quiet. </p><p>Welcome to my world, he thought, grimacing at her question. Their time in Vegas had been good, overall, and the next time he'd see Oliver Queen, he would thank him for his hospitality. Problem was, Dean didn't want to go back to the usual, because someone always got hurt. Dean didn't want to lose Chloe the way he had seen so many people in his life die. Even as he gently stroked her hair, he wondered if she shouldn't leave after all. She would be safer that way. </p><p>Chloe pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone before slowly pulling away and gazing up at him intently. "Tonight." </p><p>Her voice startled him. "Yeah, tonight," he whispered, grabbing stuff off the shelf and heading for the register. From one worry to another, he mused. </p><p>She followed him. The rest of the drive to Roswell, New Mexico, was going to be long...and incredibly tense. She just hoped they could all get through it. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sarah couldn't have been more happy to be in a crappy hotel room and not sitting behind Chloe and Dean, who said very little the rest of the day: to them or to each other. She tossed her bags on the floor and looked at Sam. "I can't take this silent treatment anymore," she stated in frustration. "We need to make them talk to us." </p><p>"I agree." He reached for her hand and when she took it, he led her to the door, moving outside and heading next door. Knocking loudly, he waited for a response. </p><p>Dean took a deep breath, watching Chloe's spine stiffen with fear as she tried to unpack. He grabbed the doorknob. "Ready for this?" he whispered, his eyes dark with weariness. </p><p>She offered him a wry smile. "Ready as I'm ever going to be." </p><p>He cracked a smile that didn't reach his face as he nodded and yanked the door open. "I guess you two are ready to eat before settling down for the night?" he joked, though his words were flat.</p><p>Ignoring Dean's remark, Sarah walked in and said, "What's eating you two? Sam and I have a right to know." </p><p>Chloe cringed at the hint of annoyance in the other woman's voice, though she didn't blame her. She'd feel the same way if she was on the opposite end of the secrecy game. Been there, done that, she thought with a soft sigh. "Come on in and sit down," she said, motioning to the beds. </p><p>Sam gazed at her intently, then at Dean, before moving to sit down on the nearest bed. "All right, what's going on?" </p><p>Running a hand over his face, Dean sighed. "Chloe and I found a crossroads in Vegas and... went there." He looked over at Chloe and shrugged. Better to just come out with it than beat around the bush anymore, he thought. </p><p>Sam stared at his brother in shock. "You went <i>where</i>?" he said in disbelief. </p><p>"You heard me, Sammy," he retorted in irritation. "She and I got some information and... summoned what we thought was a demon. But it turned out to be..." His words faltered and he looked away.</p><p>Sarah held onto Sam's hand and squeezed it just a little. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. </p><p>"Turned out to be what?" he asked with wide eyes, still staring at his brother. </p><p>"Your dad," Chloe whispered, meeting his shocked gaze. </p><p>Dean couldn't speak, not even when Sam turned accusatory eyes in his direction. He knew the questions that were burning there and still had no idea how to answer them. </p><p>"What the hell?" Sam let go of Sarah's hand and stood up, moving closer to where his brother stood. "You summoned a demon and it was Dad?" </p><p>Sarah swallowed hard and turned a nasty shade of white. She snuck a glance at Chloe but she wasn't paying attention to her. "Does this mean the demon looked like your dad?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Dean looked at her for a second. "No, Sarah, it was Dad. Nothing demonic about him." His eyes went back to Sam, who was towering over him, pissed as hell and itching for a fight. </p><p>Sam stared at him, his eyes dark and angry. "What the hell were you thinking, summoning anything at a crossroads? You know how dangerous that is! How do you even know it wasn't a demon that looked like dad so you'd trust it? Are you insane?" </p><p>Chloe moved closer to Dean's side, gazing at him. "We needed answers, Sam." </p><p>"Dammit, Sam, it was Dad, I'm telling you. Don't ask me how I knew it, but it was Dad. And we didn't make any deals, strike any bargains. We needed answers... and he talked about you."</p><p>Sarah stood up and moved next to Sam, looking at Dean, then at Chloe. "What about him?" </p><p>Chloe met Sarah's gaze for a moment, then looked back at Sam, putting her hand on Dean's arm. "You're not a demon of any kind," she said quietly. "Sarah and I were right." </p><p>The brunette's face brightened a little. "He's fallen angel?" she asked, looking up at Sam, eyes wide with awe.</p><p>"Half-angel," Dean replied in an even tone. "Mom was an angel. Literally. Turns out you're a half-breed after all." He tried to sound teasing but knew it was the wrong time for such comments. He never saw Sam's fist ball up and clock him in the jaw, knocking him across the room. </p><p>Chloe's eyes widened a little and she quickly moved to Dean's side, helping him stand back up before glaring at Sam. "You know, this isn't really the time for physical violence," she said evenly, her tone frustrated. </p><p>"It's okay, Chlo," Dean whispered, wiping the blood off his lip and getting to his feet. "He's just pissed because it was Dad, because you're still angsting over the fact that you fought with him before he died." </p><p>Sam glared at him, his fists still clenched. "You should have told us," he said angrily. </p><p>"We just did," Chloe said, meeting his gaze. </p><p>"You should have told us sooner," Sarah replied, putting an arm around Sam as she glared at Chloe and Dean. "Why did you wait so long?"</p><p>"Because with you two getting married..." Dean lifted his hand and waved it around in the air. "Just didn't seem appropriate, okay?" </p><p>"We wanted the two of you to have a little time for just the two of you," Chloe said quietly, looking at Sarah. </p><p>"It wasn't your decision to make," Sam snapped. </p><p>"Too damn bad," Dean retorted hotly. "We didn't want to burden you two with this." He glared at his brother, determination in his eyes as he waited for another punch.</p><p>"Oh, so it's our fault for not knowing this sooner," Sarah replied, disdain dripping in her voice. </p><p>"That's not what he meant," she objected, stepping in front of him because she knew Sam wouldn't hit her. "Was it so wrong for us to want to see you unburdened on your wedding day by all of this?" </p><p>"This is just a little more important than getting married," Sarah said, feeling hurt and betrayed by what they were saying. She looked up at Sam, who was still staring at his brother like was going to wring his neck. Secretly, she cheered him on.</p><p>From the look on their faces, Dean guessed they weren't going to like what else he had to say. "There's more," he said carefully. </p><p>Chloe shut her eyes, dreading the next part even more than the first. </p><p>"More?" Sam repeated, his voice low and almost growling. "How much more could there possibly be?" </p><p>Clearing his throat, Dean continued. "Apparently you're not only part angel, you're destined to be the leader of this army against the Yellow-Eyed Demon." He winced at the words he spoke, especially considering he still didn't know his place in the grand scheme of things... or Chloe or Sarah, for that matter. </p><p>Sam blinked, staring at him for several long moments before he could even pull his thoughts together enough to respond. "And this all came from Dad?" </p><p>"Did I stutter, dude?" he asked.</p><p>Sarah looked at the two men, utterly lost and confused. </p><p>"Dad. The guy who told you that I was part demon and you might have to kill me." His voice was tense. </p><p>"Yeah, that guy... who knew Lex Luthor, of all people." Dean winced at the memory. "Luthor's working for the Demon, guys. It's why he's experimenting on people with abilities. He told Dad you were part demon, probably so he could get his hands on you."</p><p>"Great, the Luthors again," Sarah muttered inaudibly. </p><p>Chloe leaned against the wall, biting her lower lip. "Yeah. Again." </p><p>"Well this just keeps on getting better," Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Lex thinks that...he's on the right side of this whole battle. That we're on the wrong side," she said quietly, recalling what he'd said when he and Lionel had shown up at the abandoned pet shop in Nevada. </p><p>"So Lex gave your father incorrect information, which made him tell Dean he might have to kill Sam someday if his demonic side came out?" Sarah asked, so shocked by what she'd been hearing that she hoped to wake up soon.</p><p>"Uh huh," Dean replied, glancing at Chloe uncertainly. "We're supposed to help you get your powers under control so you can lead this army... whoever they are." </p><p>Feeling like beating his head against the wall, Sam turned away, his expression blank. </p><p>"We know this is a lot to take in," Chloe said softly. "It's why we didn't want to tell you before," she whispered. </p><p>Taking Sam's hand, Sarah replied, "Yeah, we appreciate that." She couldn't look at either of them and suddenly felt so foolish, getting married and having a good time when this had been hovering in the background the entire time.</p><p>"Come on, Sammy," Dean said, getting more irritated by the minute. "It's not like you're going to go through this alone. For once, you have some backup." </p><p>Chloe shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and falling silent once more. </p><p>"Yeah. That's great, Dean." He gave Sarah's hand a squeeze and led them toward the door, not looking at Chloe or his brother. He needed time to think. </p><p>Watching the married pair leave the room, Dean grunted, "Let the angst-fest begin." He turned to Chloe and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "That went well." </p><p>"About as well as expected," she said softly, letting out a breath and winding her arms around him in return. </p><p>He held her tightly to him, wishing there was something he could do to relieve the stress he felt throughout her body. "At least Sam only got one punch in. Usually it's worse." </p><p>She ran her hand lightly over his back and then pulled away, grimacing at his split lip. "I'm gonna go get you some ice." She kissed his cheek and headed for the door. </p><p>"No, really not necessary," he replied, grabbing her hand. </p><p>"I think it is." She offered him a small smile. </p><p>He cracked a small grin. "So you can kiss me later, that's it, huh?" </p><p>Chloe grinned back though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're onto me." </p><p>Reluctantly he let go of her hand and watched her leave the room. Slouching down on the bed, he sighed, wondering if they ever would catch a break... or if they'd live through this war to get one. </p><p>Chloe made her way outside the lobby with an empty bucket for ice, heading around to the side of the building where the machine was. Sighing softly as she was caught up in her thoughts and worries about Sam, Sarah, Dean, and the upcoming battle that they still knew next to nothing about, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. </p><p>"Hey Blondie," came a low growl as he grabbed her from behind, his massive arms preventing her from getting away. "Where's your boyfriend? I'd love to chat with him again." </p><p>The voice made her blood freeze with fear. Gordon. She brought her foot down hard on top of his, spinning to face him when he let her go involuntarily. </p><p>Anticipating her move, Gordon grabbed her by her arms roughly and pushed her back against the wall. "Hey, play nice," Gordon hissed, his eyes glittering with hatred and revenge though his voice joked. "You and I are taking a road trip." </p><p>He banged her head against the side of the brick building. And then there was only darkness. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sam was slowly pacing the length of the motel room he was sharing with Sarah, his expression one of worry and upset. </p><p>Sarah couldn't look at Sam's angry pacing. It was giving her a headache. "Sam, honey," she said, standing from the bed and going over to him. "Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" </p><p>"I can't believe they summoned something at a crossroads," he grumbled, pausing to look at her. </p><p>"Yeah, me either," she whispered, touching his arm. "Those are dangerous places, from what you've told me." </p><p>"They could've been killed. Or worse." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. </p><p>Snaking her arms loosely around his waist, Sarah leaned into his chest and sighed. "I guess we can be happy that... they didn't make any deals or anything." She heard him sigh and then stiffen suddenly, his arms leaving her body. She looked up at him and saw his face locked in pain, both hands at his temples. </p><p>A rush of images sent him to his knees, clutching his head painfully, as though his head would explode if he didn't physically hold it together. "Oh God." </p><p>Sarah followed Sam to the floor and cradled his head in her arms. He was having another vision. She swallowed hard and watched him write in pain, waiting for it to subside before asking him anything. </p><p>His face pale as the horrible visions ended, he winced. "Get Dean. Hurry." </p><p>"Okay." She kissed his forehead quickly, then scrambled to her feet, running quickly next door and pounding on it.</p><p>Dean winced at the harsh noise but immediately sensed something wrong. He yanked the door open and saw Sarah on the other side, her eyes wide with fear and terror. "What, Sarah? What is it?" he asked, concerned.</p><p>"Sam's having another vision," she said, her words rushed as she yanked on Dean's arm. "Let's go... where's Chloe?"</p><p>"She gone out to get ice," he said, brows furrowing. "Come on, she'll be along in a minute." They went quickly back to the other room and found Sam on the floor, sweating and weary from the vision. Sarah immediately went for aspirin and some water while Dean crouched down. "What'd you see, Sam?" he asked. </p><p>Forcing himself to draw in a shaky breath, he looked up at his brother, his eyes filled with distress. "Chloe. Where is she?" he asked in alarm, looking past him toward the open door. </p><p>"She went to get me some ice for where you clocked me," he replied, his hackles suddenly going up. "Why? What did you see, dammit?" </p><p>"She's in trouble. Gordon..." Sam winced again and climbed to his feet. "We have to find her." </p><p>Sarah put the glass and aspirin aside and helped Sam to his feet. "Gordon?" she asked, dismayed, fear clawing at her belly. "Not the guy who kidnapped me and Chloe?"</p><p>"Fuck," Dean growled, turning around and sprinting out the door without another word. Gordon. How the hell did he get out of New Orleans? he asked, running around the hotel building, yelling Chloe's name. More importantly, what the hell did he want now? </p><p>He pressed a hand to his head and quickly followed his brother and Sarah out the door, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Somehow, though, he knew it was already too late.  </p><p>"Dean!" Sarah called, hearing his voice frantically calling out Chloe's name in the night. She was scared, frankly, especially given the ferocity with which Gordon had hunted them down before. She turned and let Sam catch up with her. "Sam, was this what you saw?" </p><p>He didn't answer until they arrived at the side of the ice machine. There was an empty bucket on the ground and his heart sank even more. "Dammit," he whispered. </p><p>"Oh no," Sarah replied, sinking to her knees to pick up the bucket. Her heart sank for Dean, realizing she'd been taken by the one man he hated most.</p><p>Zipping around the building, Dean screeched to a halt where he saw Sarah and Sam... and an empty bucket of ice. "Goddammit," he grunted, heading for his brother and sister-in-law. </p><p>Sam sucked in a breath when he noticed the dark spot on the side of the wall. Uneasily, he moved over and rubbed his fingers over it. He swallowed hard when they came back sticky and wet. "Blood," he whispered. "It's fresh." </p><p>"Chloe's?" Sarah whispered, horrified.</p><p>Dean rubbed his face repeatedly, wincing at the pain his lip caused him. "That bastard," he muttered, "Should've killed him when I had the chance." </p><p>He closed his eyes, feeling guilty and sick. He rubbed the blood onto his jeans absently as he began to go over the things he'd seen in his vision. </p><p>"Do you know where they went?" Sarah whispered, putting a hand on his arm.</p><p>Dean began to pace around, his eyes never straying from her blood on the wall. He needed to find this guy, track him down, and kill him. </p><p>"No," Sam said in defeat, feeling utterly useless, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know." </p><p>Sarah cleared her throat, focusing on Sam and trying to ignore the anger radiating off Dean. "Can you describe what you saw, then?" she asked, her face filled with worry. </p><p>He shut his eyes once more. "She was...getting ice...he snuck behind her and grabbed her. She tried to fight him off." He winced a little as he felt a sharp pain in his head and pressed one hand to his temple. "He told her they were going on a road trip." He swallowed hard, opening his eyes and looking at his brother. "He knocked her unconscious," he whispered. </p><p>"We need to find out where the hell they went, Sammy." Dean's tone of voice was deadly, even. </p><p>"I know." He rubbed his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could. "I'm trying, I just...I don't..." His eyes flew open suddenly. </p><p>"Sam?" Sarah asked, watching his face go completely white. She felt so helpless, wanting to do something, if only her mind would kick in. </p><p>"I could try reading her mind," he whispered, looking at Sarah. </p><p>"Do it." Dean's tone was flat, emotionless. Sarah looked at him and suspected he was already trying to find ways of killing Gordon slowly. </p><p>Nodding a little, Sam shut his eyes again and concentrated, taking a couple deep breaths. After a few moments it was clear this wasn't going to work. "She must still be unconscious." </p><p>Nodding, Dean started walking away. He wasn't going to sit there and wait for her to wake up so Sam could read her mind and find out where the hell they were.</p><p>"Dean, hang on a second," Sarah called, though she looked at Sam. "Do you think... you could try reading Gordon's mind, Sam?" Her eyes were steady and dark on his. </p><p>That hadn't occurred to him. "I can try. I don't know if..." He let out a breath, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"It's worth a shot," she said, her eyes straying back to Dean, who was going back to his room. "We have to do something to keep your brother from taking off." She looked at Sam knowingly, then stood up and offered her hand. </p><p>"All right. But in the meantime...can you track a license number?" He glanced at her, taking her hand as they headed back toward their room quickly. </p><p>She squeezed his hand and smiled. "No problem. I've gotten good at hacking into things I shouldn't. Did you see the plate number?" </p><p>Sam nodded. "GS789." </p><p>"Thanks, Sam," she said, letting go of his hand. "I'll get the tag pulled up. You go check on Dean, okay?" </p><p>Nodding again, he quickly headed for his brother's room, not bothering to knock as he stepped inside and watched Dean shove all his things into a bag. "Sarah's going to track his plates," he told him. </p><p>"She'd better fucking hurry," he retorted, not looking at his brother, "because I'm leaving in exactly two minutes to hunt that bastard down." He ruthlessly shoved his stuff into the bag, worried more than he wanted to admit about Chloe, frantic that she was hurt. So much in love with her that the thought of not seeing her again was a form of suicide. </p><p>"We'll find her, Dean," he said quietly. </p><p>No response. Dean had nothing, thought of nothing but her. He zipped up his bag and headed for the door, not looking at Sam. </p><p>"We'll meet you at the car." Sam knew nothing he said or did was going to stop Dean from heading off to find Gordon and Chloe. He quickly headed back to his room and grabbed their bags from the closet, hurriedly packing their things. "Find anything?" </p><p>Sarah's head jerked up. "I think so," she said, watching Sam throw their things into bags. "I take it Dean's on a rampage." She stood up and grabbed her laptop and things off the table. </p><p>"Understatement." He drew in a breath. "We have to go. Sarah..." </p><p>"Yeah, Sam?" she replied, worry covering her face as she stopped to look at him. </p><p>He gazed at her. "I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to stop Dean if we find Gordon," he whispered. </p><p>Packing up the rest of her stuff, Sarah slung her bag over her shoulder and looked Sam directly in the eyes. "Good. The bastard deserves to die." She turned and walked out the door, her face set with determination. </p><p>A grim look on his face, he followed her quickly. He just hoped they could find Gordon before the bastard hurt Chloe. </p><p>Dean waited impatiently as he watched Sam and Sarah get to the car. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel in an effort to remain calm. Which was completely insane, he thought distractedly. The more time they wasted, the harder it'd be to find Chloe. To save her. A cold hand wrapped around his heart and threatened to squeeze it dry.</p><p>Sarah noticed Dean's hard, empty look and frowned. He shouldn't be driving, but she wasn't going to mention anything. Without a word, she got into the backseat and pulled out her laptop. </p><p>Sam climbed into the passenger seat, knowing that right now, his brother needed him more than Sarah did. "Let's go." </p><p>"'Bout damn time," Dean grunted, throwing the car into gear and peeling out of the parking lot. "You able to find anything, Sarah?" </p><p>His cold, emotionless voice sent prickles of fear down her spine. "I pulled up the plate, but it's registered to a Jason Slinger of Dayton, Ohio. I'm thinking... stolen plates."</p><p>"Fucking great."</p><p>"I... I have more, though," she whispered, her voice faltering just a little. </p><p>"What is it?" Sam asked gently, turning to look at her, and fearing the worst. </p><p>"I hacked into Chloe's cell phone records... and apparently her phone's still on." She looked down at the screen, looking at the little dot that could have been Chloe's last position.</p><p>"Yeah?" Dean demanded harshly. "Trying to tell me you've got her GPS reading?"</p><p>Sarah nodded solemnly, her heart breaking as she watched Sam's older brother trying to keep it together and hidden inside. </p><p>"Where she is, Sarah?" Sam gazed at her intently. </p><p>"Sixty miles north of here," she replied. "Out in the middle of nowhere, it seems."</p><p>Dean pushed on the gas as pressed north. No way was Gordon going to get away with this, he thought angrily. "Sam, you made a mental connection with her yet?" His voice was low and growling. </p><p>"No, I'm still not getting anything," he whispered, closing his eyes. </p><p>"Dammit," he whispered, staring straight ahead with empty eyes. "Is she moving, Sarah?"</p><p>"Yeah, towards Farmington," she replied in an even tone. </p><p>"What the hell's in Farmington?" Sam wondered aloud. </p><p>"Asking the wrong dude," Dean replied, wondering when the Impala had gotten so damn slow suddenly.</p><p>"Hang on, I'm pulling up some sites as we speak," Sarah replied, pulling up another tab on her browser.</p><p>"Keep a close eye on Chloe," he demanded softly. </p><p>"She will," he told his brother, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes once more, reaching out with his mind and attempting to 'find' Chloe's. All he could hear was silence. </p><p>It took Sarah several minutes to find anything, but after hunting several sites for business information, she found a hit. "Oh shit," she muttered, her eyes growing wide. </p><p>Sam didn't even ask this time, his mind found hers and his eyes flew open. "No," he whispered. </p><p>"What, goddammit?!" Dean yelled, shutting the music off with a firm yank and nearly pulling the knob off.</p><p>Gulping loudly, she whispered, "LuthorCorp owns some warehouses there." She remembered Oliver Queen and his band talking about other 33.1 facilities around the world, but never in her most horrible nightmares did she think they would come across another one themselves. Her wide, frightened eyes focused on Sam.</p><p>Dean growled and practically launched the Impala into the air. </p><p>Sam forced himself to take a deep breath, feeling the tension and fear in the car grow by leaps and bounds. They had to find Chloe. Now. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Chloe groaned at the dull, throbbing ache in her head as she slowly pulled herself from the cobwebs of unconsciousness, only to find her hands handcuffed together and her feet tied with rope. She was in the backseat of a car that was moving. And that's when it hit her: Gordon. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>"Oh, look who decided to join the living," Gordon growled in a chuckle, his eyes meeting her furious ones from the rearview mirror. </p><p>"What the hell do you want?" she whispered, trying to sit up and failing miserably. </p><p>He chuckled maniacally. "Wouldn't you like you know, you freak?" He glanced at her in the mirror again. "Funny, you don't look evil. Then again, Sammy didn't look like a killer, either, though I know what's going to happen with him." </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Her voice was strained, frightened. How the hell did Gordon know she was a meteor freak? </p><p>"You know what I'm talking about, freak," he muttered, wishing he could pull over the van and pop her right now. It would have been much easier than carting her all the way to Luthor. </p><p>Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and she swallowed hard. "I haven't hurt anyone," she said evenly. "Ever." </p><p>"Doesn't matter, Chloe," Gordon replied casually. "You're no better than Sammy, so that makes you a killer in my book. Besides, Luthor wants you. He's quite... interested... in your... ability." Again the maniacal chuckle. "That will be fun to see." </p><p>Her face paled. He wasn't going to kill her. He was taking her to Lex. She forced herself to take a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment and trying to think of how to get herself out of this mess. "I can't believe you're being a tool for Lex Luthor," she said with disdain in her voice. </p><p>"Who said anything about being a tool?" he demanded sharply, pushing down on the accelerator. "If anything, you're going to be the tool." </p><p>"So much for being the big bad rogue demon hunter? You're getting paid now, with dirty money no less." </p><p>"At least I'm making a living," he replied with a casual shrug. "More than I can say about you and your little group of goodness and light." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. </p><p>"Yeah, damn us for not going around torturing and murdering innocent people," she said, struggling to try and sit up again. </p><p>"No use trying to sit up," he replied, "we're almost there. Besides, I don't torture and murder innocent people. I leave that up to those of you who'll be working for Luthor." </p><p>"I will never work for Lex Luthor," she said fiercely. "So you might as well just kill me and get it over with!" </p><p>"Oh, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it by now," he replied, pulling into a dark parking lot surrounded by a high fence. "I'll enjoy watching Luthor experiment on ya, poke and prod you, until you're begging for death. Too bad Dean can't be here to see that..." </p><p>Tears prickled at her eyes. She felt Sam's presence in her mind and she struggled to push it away. She would keep him and Dean and Sarah out of danger even if it meant her own death. </p><p>Chloe, Sam urged, wondering why she wasn't responding.</p><p>Gordon pulled the van into a large building the size of a warehouse and got out, opening the back door and dragging Chloe out like she weighed nothing more than a sack of cloth. </p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut tight and grimaced as he dragged her by her arms, wincing as she felt her left arm pop out of the socket with the hard tugging. Tears stung her eyes again and she swallowed hard, ignoring Sam's voice and keeping her mind as blank as possible. </p><p>Sam frowned and tried again, his eyes closed in concentration. <i>Chloe, answer me. We're coming after you. Dean won't stop bugging me about whether you're awake or not.</i></p><p>Gordon chuckled. "Hurts, doesn't it? Not to worry, I have lots of practice putting those back in," he replied, yanking her to a sitting position and with a hard thrust, snapping her shoulder back into place. </p><p>A scream escaped her as pain so intense hit her that the barrier between her and Sam's mind dropped involuntarily. </p><p>The scream of terror and pain echoed through Sam's mind like a freight engine had just struck them at over a hundred miles an hour. He brutally knocked his head against the passenger side window, groaning loudly as he did.</p><p>Sarah gasped at the sudden movement, her hand flying to the back of his head. "Sam!" she yelled out of concern.</p><p>Dean hesitated for a split second, not wanting to waste any time in getting to Chloe, but screeched the car to a halt when he saw Sam wasn't getting any better. The smell of rubber mingled with the dust kicked up by the brutal pullover. "What is it, Sammy?" he demanded in harsh tones. He couldn't afford to worry about his brother, but he didn't have the choice. </p><p>"She's in pain. Oh God." He felt like he was going to throw up it was so intense. </p><p>Dean saw red. He was beyond angry, beyond hope of not killing Gordon at this point. "Sam, breathe dammit," he growled. "We don't have any time to waste." </p><p>"Just drive," he said, wincing, and pressing a hand to his head. "Hurry." </p><p>"They've stopped, Dean," Sarah said, gently massaging Sam's neck with her free hand. "Probably... fifty miles from here."</p><p>"Good." Roaring the Impala into life, he pushed the car as hard as she would go, fighting the rushing rage that threatened to consume him. If she was hurt, he thought... Hell, it didn't matter. Gordon was going to die, no matter what. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>By the time Gordon had dragged her into the warehouse, the screams of pain and fear were nearly lost on her. But not quite. She bit down so hard on her lip she drew blood, using every ounce of her strength to keep the barrier up between her mind and Sam's. If Lex and Gordon got a hold of Sam...she didn't even want to contemplate that. </p><p>"Hey, I said to bring her in one piece," an intelligent yet belligerent voice called out to Gordon. "Not battered and broken."</p><p>"A little dislocated shoulder never hurt anyone," Gordon replied with a shrug, looking at the younger Luthor with a casual look. "At least I was able to catch her, which is more than I can say for you." </p><p>A soft sob escaped her involuntarily as Gordon finally let her go and she fell to the floor in a twisted heap. She swallowed hard, on the verge of blacking out again from the pain. </p><p>Lex sighed heavily. "And now she's on the verge of collapse and unconsciousness, Gordon. What did you do to her?"</p><p>"Hey, you wanted the goods. I delivered."</p><p>"Fine." Lex turned to his assistants behind him. "Take her to the main holding area." </p><p>"Please don't do this, Lex," Chloe whispered, looking up at him. </p><p>"Why not, Chloe?" he asked, his voice gentle and reassuring. "I just want what's best for you... you need help." </p><p>"I'm not evil!" </p><p>"Not yet," Gordon pointed out with a smirk. "You're the little Hitler I told Dean about. You and Sammy." He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Sam Winchester. </p><p>"Sam would never hurt anyone!" she said, glaring at him, tears still shining in her eyes. </p><p>Gordon laughed, his voice reverberating off the warehouse walls. "You say that, but just watch and see. I'll kill him before he gets the chance."</p><p>Lex listened to this conversation, intense curiosity on his face. "Ah, this would be Dean Winchester's younger brother. The half-breed." </p><p>She shut her mouth, forcing herself to take a deep breath as she felt Sam pressing against her mind once more. She ignored him, keeping the barrier between them. </p><p>"He's trying to read your mind, isn't he?" Lex asked abruptly, observing Chloe's change in demeanor with all the objectivity of a scientist. </p><p>"No. I'm trying to kill you both with my brain," she responded evenly. </p><p>"Dean, I can't get through to her," Sam replied, sensing the mental block that kept him shut out completely. He suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his back. She was in serious danger, he thought. So much so that she was unwilling to connect to him mentally.</p><p>Dean didn't say a word, though his eyes narrowed as they sped through the night.</p><p>"Sam, is there anyone else with her, besides Gordon?" Sarah asked, gripping her laptop until her knuckles turned white. </p><p>"I don't know," he said quietly, every muscle in his body tense. "She's conscious but she's keeping me shut out." </p><p>An idea formed in her mind. If he could read minds... maybe he could learn how to sense other people in a room, listen in, as it were. "Try something for me," she whispered softly. </p><p>"What?" he asked, glancing at her with worried eyes. </p><p>"Focus your mind and reach out beyond Chloe," Sarah explained. "Use your mind-reading ability to see who else is there and if... you can access their thoughts, too." We need to do this for Dean, she thought, sending that message to him.  </p><p>Sam drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He started out trying to access Chloe's mind once more, ignoring his surroundings. The quiet whoosh of the car as it sped down the interstate, the furious and frightened thoughts from both Sarah and Dean. Everything disappeared as he focused all his energy and concentration. And suddenly he found himself looking around a warehouse. The walls were made of steel and he grimaced as he could hear the pained screams of various individuals down the hall. Moving past all of that he saw Chloe on the floor, her eyes shut as she kept him blocked out of her mind. Gordon was taunting her, and a few feet away stood a tall man with a long black coat. Lex Luthor. Reaching farther, he brushed against Lex's mind. At the words he heard there, a rush of fear hit him so hard his eyes flew open, his body jerking in the passenger seat as he gasped for air. </p><p>Dean saw Sam's sudden stiffening and looked over. "Sam!" he yelled, wondering what in the hell had just happened.</p><p>Sarah pushed her laptop aside and sandwiched the front of her body into the front seat, grabbing Sam's arms and holding onto him. "Crap," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She had pushed him too hard. "Breathe, baby," she soothed, stroking his hair.  </p><p>His body rigid, he forced air into his lungs. "Lex Luthor. He's there with her and Gordon. Gordon's working for him," he whispered. </p><p>Dean didn't think it could get any worse, and his face was a murderous shade of red. Gordon, the man he should have killed in New Orleans, was working for Lex Luthor, the bastard in league with the Yellow Eyed Demon. He wanted to hit his head against the steering wheel in frustration. "Dude's fucking toast," he said, his voice filled with hate.</p><p>Sarah looked from Sam to Dean, then back to Sam again. She sighed, knowing Sam was right: there'd be no stopping Dean from killing Gordon. "Did you see... is Chloe okay?" she whispered in Sam's ear, not wanting Dean to know what she was asking.  </p><p>"For now," he whispered back inaudibly. But from what he'd read in Lex's mind, she wouldn't be for very long. </p><p>Feeling panic in Sam's body and her own anxiety level hitting its peak, she looked at Dean. "How fast are we going?" she asked him frankly.</p><p>Dean didn't answer her. Not fast enough, apparently. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Chloe struggled as Lex's men as they half-carried, half-dragged her down a long, darkened corridor toward a brightly lit room at the end of it. "Let go of me!" She bit one of their arms, feeling a moment's satisfaction at the cry of pain that emanated from his lips.  </p><p>"Ow!" the man grunted, then backhanded her for her trouble. "Serves you right for biting me, bitch!"</p><p>Gordon watched with glee as the men strapped Chloe to a table in the middle of the sterile, cold room. He briefly wondered if Dean and the others were on their way to save her, and if he knew the Winchesters, he knew they weren't far behind. </p><p>Chloe bit down hard on her tongue in an attempt to hide the terror flooding her veins. She wondered if Clark had been this scared when the Luthors had caught him. </p><p>"Don't be scared, Chloe," Gordon taunted. "I'm sure you're gonna be really comfortable during your short stay here." He nodded to the attending doctor, who held a long syringe in his hand. </p><p>"Fuck you, Gordon," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. </p><p>He snorted. "No, I'll leave that up to Dean Winchester when he gets here. I'm sure he'll want one last one before I slit his throat." </p><p>She swallowed hard, tears prickling at her eyelids at the thought. Please, she prayed. Just keep them safe. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Dean found the LuthorCorp building easily enough: it stood out like a sore thumb against the sprawling vastness of the New Mexico desert. The problem was getting in. Security cameras, high voltage fences, and watchtowers equipped with spotlights and snipers guarded the place. He parked about half a mile from the facility, lights out, and pounded the steering wheel. "Fuck," he growled, wondering if Chloe was still alive. And feeling like he'd been punched in the gut at the doubt he felt. </p><p>"She's still alive, Dean," Sam whispered, his head aching as he continued trying to get through to her to no avail. </p><p>"How the hell are we supposed to get inside, Sam?" he demanded, looking at the large buildings with a sinking heart. Without her, he didn't have a chance. His life might as well be over, for all he could do to save her. </p><p>"I don't know." His eyes scanned the building intently for an unguarded entrance, but there was none. Shit. This was bad. Really bad. </p><p>Sarah felt her heart plummet into her stomach as she watched the spotlights twirl against the night sky in a twisted dance. "How are we going to get in there?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.</p><p>Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damned if I know," he muttered. </p><p>The place is more secure than Fort Knox, Sam thought, trying to ignore the growing sense of despair and fear he felt. If they didn't get her out of there, Chloe was going to die. </p><p>"Okay, Psychic Wonder," Dean retorted, his voice flat. "Connect to Chloe mentally and ask her how to get her out." </p><p>"I've been trying, Dean," he whispered. </p><p>"Try harder, dammit," he growled in response, mentally thinking through the contents of the trunk as he spoke. </p><p>He shut his eyes again, and began to focus. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>The white light above her was nearly blinding but she couldn't look away, her head held in place by some kind of metal device that kept her from moving. Her eyes and mouth were held open by a different part of the device. Her jaw ached so badly she thought it might be broken. Her hands were strapped down tightly above her head, her legs spread wide apart and strapped down at the ankles. </p><p>The pain was more blinding than the light and she didn't know how they'd accomplished it, but she couldn't scream. For all she knew they may have severed her vocal chords. Not that it mattered. </p><p>She was going to die here. </p><p>A faint whimper escaped her as realized Lex was standing over her, no expression on his face. </p><p>"I wonder if your mother will react to knowing her daughter's a meteor freak," Lex replied conversationally. </p><p>She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as she stared up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. </p><p>He chuckled. "You look confused." He leaned close to her ear. "Don't be. I know about your mother." </p><p>What the hell was he talking about? she wondered, screaming silently as a bolt of electricity shot through her body from the prongs attached at her hands and feet. </p><p>Sam felt the jolt of electricity hit Chloe's body, felt is slam into his mind, and screamed from the pain he felt surge through her. "Chloe!" he screamed in agony.</p><p>"Your mother's a freak like you are," Lex continued to speak, ignoring her writing against the table in an effort to escape her bonds. "Where did you think the mind reading came from?"</p><p>Dean scrambled out of the driver's seat and across the hood, yanking open the passenger side door to grab Sam. He watched Sarah crawl into the front seat to comfort her husband. </p><p>"Oh God," he moaned, the pain lingering and intense. Tears pooled in his eyes involuntarily. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>No, she tried to whisper, shaking her head slightly in denial of Lex's words. Her mother wasn't a meteor freak. She couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Another jolt of electricity hit her, this one more intense than the last and her eyes rolled back into her head as her body convulsed on the table. </p><p>"That's enough for now," Lex replied. "Let's see if that mental barrier of hers drops. See what happens." He walked towards Chloe and looked into her unseeing eyes. "Believe it or not, you're the product of those garden variety meteor freaks you used to track down and expose. Ironic, isn't it?" </p><p>A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye just before her world went dark. </p><p>Sarah suddenly felt Sam's body go limp as he fell back against her. He looked like he was on the verge of collapse, though his eyes were still open. She put a hand to his head, smoothing the sweat-matted hair from his eyes. "She's out, isn't she?" she whispered, looking over him at Dean.</p><p>Dean felt like his own head would explode. They had to get in there, he thought. Based on Sam's frantic movements, Chloe was suffering. Badly. And not being able to help her was literally killing him. </p><p>Another tear streaked down Sam's face. "We have to get in there," he said weakly, drained. </p><p>"How, dude? It's not like they're going to just let us in," Dean replied harshly. "Not unless..." He stopped, eyes wide as he realized maybe they did have a way inside. </p><p>"What? What is it?" he asked, too tired to try and read his brother's mind. </p><p>Sighing, looking at both his brother and Sarah, he spoke as evenly as he could. "Your telekinesis, Sammy. Time to learn how to use it for real, man." Sam looked beyond exhausted, and he winced at how far this would push him.</p><p>Sarah nodded in agreement. "I think it's the only way," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, willing him to use what strength she had to help him. </p><p>Sam shut his eyes, drawing in a couple of deep breaths and letting Sarah's love sink into him. "Let's do this," he said a moment later, determination in his voice and eyes as he sat up. </p><p>Dean grinned solemnly. "Okay, dude," he said, standing up and stepping back from his brother. God help the bastards inside if Sam pulled this off, he thought.</p><p>Sarah reluctantly let Sam go, though she felt that connection between them radiate like a meteor shooting across the sky. She smiled and prayed this would work. </p><p>"Get weapons out of the trunk," Sam said, his eyes darkening as he looked toward the warehouse. We're coming, Chloe. Hold on. </p><p>Dean didn't need to be told twice. He raced around to the back of the car and popped the trunk, grabbing every kind of fun, taser, and weapon he thought would prove effective. "Sarah, you got your gun?" he shouted at her.</p><p>"Yeah," she called, getting out of the car from the driver's side and walking around to him.</p><p>He thrust another shotgun into her hand. "You'll probably need this, too," he whispered, then grabbed more things for Sam. </p><p>And with Sam in the lead, they headed toward the warehouse without further hesitation. He glared at the guard that stopped them with a gun pointed in their direction. "You don't wanna do that," he said darkly. </p><p>"The hell I don't," the guard growled but never had a chance to pull the trigger. He gun jerked in his hands and he was suddenly thrown hard back against the guard shack, knocking him out.</p><p>Dean beamed for a second. "Way to go, Sam," he said before urging him onward. </p><p>Sam took the guard's gun and cocked it, heading inside without hesitation. </p><p>Sarah shot Dean a worried look as they followed Sam through the front gate.</p><p>Cocking his gun, the older Winchester gave her a reassuring smile. Truthfully, Sam was a little more than scary, and it unnerved him to see him like this. Despite that, a surge of pride flowed through his veins as he realized his little brother was learning to accept his abilities. </p><p>Three guards were running toward them from down the corridor and Sam narrowed his eyes, focusing as intently as he could. Seconds later all three were flying back into the wall, looking dazed before passing out. "Get their weapons," he told the others, not looking back. </p><p>Sarah and Dean just looked at each other and picked up the guards' guns and tucked them away in pockets, into jean waistbands.</p><p>Dean felt the tension in Sam's body as he concentrated, tossing guards about like they were made of rubber. Who knew he had this kind of power? Dean thought.</p><p>Sarah shook with terror and fear, especially for Sam. She didn't know what was happening with him, but she felt his power emanate from every pore. His strength, his focus... and she loved him for that. </p><p>He wasn't sure how he knew, but within moments, he knew they were right outside the room where people were experimenting on Chloe. "Stand back," he told his brother and wife. When they did as instructed, he narrowed his eyes, focusing all of his energy on the door, yanking it off its hinges with his mind and sending it flying down the hallway. </p><p>"Holy shit," Dean whispered, watching the heavy lead door be thrown several feet down the narrow hallway. He looked at his brother, a hint of fear in his eyes, before he turned to look inside the room itself. What he saw there nearly doubled his body over in pain.</p><p>Without a second thought, Sarah scrambled into the room towards Chloe, who was strapped down to a cold, metal table, her body shivering, her eyes barely open. It looked like she was dead. "Chloe," she whispered, using her hands to search for the strap's release mechanisms.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gordon said from behind her, cocking a gun to the back of her head. </p><p>Pure, unadulterated hatred flooded Sam like never before. The combination of his wife being threatened and his best friend half-dead and strapped to the table caused the small remainder of his restraint to snap. His eyes darkening he lifted one hand and watched as the gun Gordon was holding ripped from his hand and pointed toward the man, inches from his head now. "How do you feel now, Gordo?" </p><p>"Sam!" Dean shouted, torn between his need to get Chloe off that table and to keep his brother from ripping Gordon's throat out. That was his job, he thought, taking several steps towards Sam. "Let me handle this."</p><p>Completely unnerved, Sarah went back to fumbling with the straps over Chloe's limbs. She looked too pale, and she wished she could hunt down Lex Luthor and kill him herself.</p><p>Gordon blinked in surprise as he saw the gun pointed at his head. "What'd I tell you, Dean?" he asked out loud, voice not wavering. "Told you Sammy's a killer."</p><p>"The hell he is," Dean demanded, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. </p><p>A dark smile tugged at Sam's lips and he stared straight at Gordon. "Killing you wouldn't be any different than killing any other demon I've ever hunted. Except you're worse." </p><p>"Sam," Dean whispered, trying very hard to focus on his brother and not on his woman lying near death on the table. "Dude, put the gun down, okay? You're no killer." That's my job, he thought to himself. He held out his hand and made for the gun. </p><p>Knowing Dean needed to be the one to deal with Gordon, he reluctantly stepped away, moving to Chloe's side with a warning look at the scientists that were cowering fearfully in the corner of the room. He helped Sarah undo the straps holding her down. "She's barely breathing," he murmured. </p><p>"I know," she whispered, her voice trembling with sadness and fear. She touched Chloe's forehead, which felt cold and clammy. They needed to get out of there. Quickly.</p><p>Using Gordon's own gun, Dean cocked it and pointed it at the man who had kidnapped someone he loved for the very last time. "Got any final words before I put a bullet in your brain, mother fucker?" he asked in a flat, deadly voice.</p><p>Gordon smirked. "You're no killer, Dean. You and I both know deep down that your brother and your girlfriend are headed for trouble." </p><p>Taking a step forward, he shoved Gordon into the wall, moving to him and hitting him in the head with the barrel of the gun. "Oh no, that's where you're wrong," he whispered, his finger on the trigger. "You're the one who's got the trouble. Here and now. Like Sam said, you're worse than a monster, and you're never hurting one of mine again, got that?" </p><p>Gordon didn't reply, simply stared Dean right in the eyes. </p><p>Sam drew in a breath, wincing at the bruises and marks on Chloe's exposed skin. "We have to get here out of here now." He quickly slid his arms beneath her limp body, and picked her up. He looked at Sarah and then over at his brother. "Dean. Come on, man. We gotta get her to a hospital." </p><p>Nodding, Dean didn't look away but kept his eyes on Gordon, who was taunting him with his eyes, daring him to pull the trigger... So he did. A single shot squeezed, he watched Gordon's eyes go wide, then empty as he slid to the floor. Turning around with determined eyes, he ignored Sam and Sarah’s wide-eyed horror and said, "Let's get out of here." </p><p>Shifting Chloe in his arms, Sam led the way out the door, throwing two guards aside effortlessly with his mind, yanking other prisoners' doors open on the way to the exit. Alarm sirens sounded all around them, but went virtually unnoticed as they left the warehouse, heading for the Impala. And this time when he heard the screams, he knew it was from the guards and scientists and not the prisoners.</p><p>Sarah was so tired, though she kept pushing herself to get out of the facility. She felt Dean's firm grip take her arm as he wordlessly kept her up with the rest of them. They didn't have a second to lose, he thought, closing the distance between them and the Impala. It was only a matter of moments before Lex came after them personally.</p><p>"Hold onto her, Sammy," he rasped as he opened the backseat for Sarah but got into the driver's seat himself. He couldn't look at Chloe: not right now. He had to get her to a hospital, get her looked over, make sure she... He blinked his eyes in an effort to get his rage and mind under control. Fucking Luthor was going to pay, he thought. </p><p>Sam crawled into the other side of the backseat when Sarah pushed it open for him. Still cradling Chloe's limp body in his arms, he looked at Sarah with worried eyes. </p><p>Sarah fought to retain her composure as she gazed back at her husband with wide, frightened eyes. Not a thought went through her head. What was there to process? Where did she even begin? she thought. She scooted next to Sam and put Chloe's head in her lap.</p><p>With everyone safely inside the car, Dean started the engine and took off in a screech of smoke and tires, flying towards the hospital a few miles away. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sam didn't know a lot about medical jargon, but the thoughts he heard in the doctors' and nurses' heads as they rushed Chloe away toward the trauma room made his heart sink. It wasn't good. Swallowing hard, he wound his arms around Sarah. </p><p>Leaning into Sam's massive chest and warmth, Sarah sighed, worried and pale. She didn't know what to say, what to think. What she saw Sam do... what he was capable of... It humbled her to no end. She smoothed her hands across his arms, hugging him to her more tightly.</p><p>She watched Dean pacing across the waiting room, his face a mask of stone betraying a broken heart underneath. "He's gonna explode if we don't do something," she whispered. </p><p>"I know," he murmured, watching him worriedly. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Are you all right?" He pulled away to look at her for a moment. </p><p>She couldn't quite meet her eyes, because she didn't know how she felt. So she opened her mind and let him read her thoughts: her love for him, her pride, her incredible awe... and the intense fear over Chloe. Mostly, she wanted everything to be okay. </p><p>Sam drew in a breath and kissed her softly, touching her cheek. "Ditto," he whispered, looking over at his brother again. </p><p>She closed her eyes against his touch and smiled despite her worry. "Go. Talk to him," she whispered. "I'll be on the lookout for the doctor for news." She rubbed his arms lightly, in comfort. Everything else they had been through over the last day could wait. They needed Chloe alive and well... and Dean sane. </p><p>Nodding, he dropped another kiss against her forehead before heading over to where his brother was trying to wear a hole in the floor. "Hey." </p><p>Dean was too far inside himself to be aware that his brother had approached him. He walked like a man determined to keep moving, lest he start thinking about what he might lose. He deliberately kept his mind blank, unwilling to admit something was terribly wrong.</p><p>When he did notice Sam standing next to him, he ignored him, except to snarl "What?" as he kept his pace across the floor. </p><p>Sam searched for the words say but knew there was nothing he possibly could say to make this any easier. The truth was he was afraid. He felt nothing from Chloe at all despite their weird mental connection and that couldn't possibly be good. </p><p>"Please tell me you've gotten something from that freaky mind meld you have with her," Dean grunted, not looking at Sam as he continued his catlike pacing around the room. </p><p>He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. "She's unconscious." </p><p>Running an angry hand through his hair, Dean glanced at his brother. "Then tell me that asshole of a doctor has come out with news." He took a look at Sam's concerned face and dark eyes and wanted to knock him out. He didn't want the pity, goddammit. Why his brother couldn't have healing powers was beyond him. She was going to make it, he kept telling himself. She had to. </p><p>Sam let out a slow breath and spread his arms wide. "Hit me." </p><p>Dean stopped and looked at him like he'd grown horns. "What?" he asked flatly. </p><p>"Hit me," he said again, echoing what Dean had said to him once not that long ago. </p><p>His eyes narrowed. "Stop it, dammit... and put your hands down. You look like Jesus Christ." His joking tone was gone. He couldn't be more deadly serious. </p><p>Sam gazed at him intently. "What can I do?" </p><p>Dean cocked an irate brow at him. "You mean, besides save Chloe?" he rasped, hardly able to get the words out. </p><p>He shut his eyes. "Dean, I don't...I don't have that kind of power," he whispered almost inaudibly. </p><p>"I know you don't." He looked away from his brother and grimaced, feeling the absolute, mind numbing fear that clawed at his stomach. If she dies.... He blinked that thought away, terrified of what he might become if she was snatched away from him now. </p><p>Feeling useless, Sam slowly sat down on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. </p><p>"Sammy, there's no use in doing this to yourself, dude," Dean whispered, plopping into the seat next to him. "At least you got her the hell outta there, which is more than I could ever have done." It took him a long moment to remember exactly what Sam had done... and found himself a little awed by what his brother was capable of. </p><p>He let out a slow breath, not looking at his brother. What he'd done today hadn't even begun to sink in yet. Not really. </p><p>Dean looked at his hands, clenched tightly together. "Thank you," he murmured quietly, trying hard to keep the voices in his head from taking over his terrible fear. </p><p>Sam reached out and put a hand on Dean's shoulder silently, the fear from his brother and Sarah combining with his own and becoming almost overwhelming. </p><p>Sitting across the room, Sarah watched the Winchester brothers and tried to smile. She had never seen Dean so afraid, and from what she'd seen, he wasn't a man who experienced that reality often. Please God, she thought, looking up at the ceiling, let Chloe live. She's got to. Dean's so attached to her, I think he might try to hurt himself if she... She blinked back a tear when she heard a voice call out, "Mr. Williams?"</p><p>Dean started, hearing his fake name called. "Yeah, that's me. How's my wife?" </p><p>The doctor walked over with a grim expression on his face. "She's stabilized, but her condition is critical. What exactly happened?" </p><p>Glancing at his brother and sister-in-law, who had moved towards them, he said, "There was an explosion nearby and my wife..." His voice trembled at the word. "She was driving by and... her car was hit." </p><p>The doctor's eyebrows furrowed momentarily. "Is your wife a diabetic?" </p><p>Sam looked at him in confusion. </p><p>"Diabetic? No, why do you ask?" His voice growled with alarm.</p><p>Sarah snaked her hand in Sam's and watched with worried eyes. </p><p>"Is she a drug user?" He pressed. "I need to know what she's been taking." </p><p>Sam's heart sank. Needle marks. Jesus. His face paled as he looked at Sarah. </p><p>Dean would have gotten in the doctor's face had Sam not put a hand on his arm. Anger surged through his blood and made it boil. That Luthor fucker would pay, he silently vowed. "Chloe doesn't use anything. She doesn't take any drugs, unless you wanna count caffeine. What's wrong with her?" </p><p>"That's part of the problem. We don't know. There was a foreign substance injected into her veins, and by the looks of it, more than once." He paused. "Mr. Williams, your wife is in a coma." </p><p>Dean's knees gave out from beneath him and he hit the seat, hard. His shoulders drooped and he covered his face with his hands. The anguish, the fear he had was quickly coming true, and nothing would have made him happier than to slip into that coma with her.</p><p>"A coma?" Sarah asked quietly, her voice shaking with shock as she desperately clung to Sam's hand, attempting to shield her thoughts from him. </p><p>"Can we see her?" Sam asked, squeezing Sarah's hand. </p><p>"As soon as we move her into ICU, you can see her one at a time," the doctor said, nodding. </p><p>"How soon will that be?" she asked quietly, looking down at Dean, who hadn't moved. Her heart lurched in her chest when she realized, he wouldn't leave her in the hospital. They'd be lucky to get him out of the ICU. </p><p>"Half hour, tops. I'll have a nurse come in to get you when it's time." </p><p>"Thank you, Doctor," she replied, watching him nod and glance at the man in the chair. After the doctor left, she looked at Sam, a fearful determination in her eyes. You have to get Dean together before he can see her, she thought, letting down her mental block enough to communicate with him. </p><p>He nodded slightly, grateful she was there with them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know," he whispered. </p><p>Snuggling against him, she whispered, "Go take him out, beat the crap out of him, whatever. Dean's in no condition to see her right now, and I know he's gonna want to when they move here." She looked up at him. "Go. I'll stay here and call you when I get the word." She smiled, knowing full well she'd spend some time in the bathroom crying her eyes out, but somehow, it would all be alright. It had to be. </p><p>"I love you," Sam whispered, gazing at her intently. </p><p>Stroking his cheek, she leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "I love you, too." She then moved away from Sam and headed for the bathroom. </p><p>He drew in a breath and moved to his brother's side. "Come on. Let's get some coffee." </p><p>Moving was the very last thing Dean wanted to do, but he stood on rubbery legs and followed Sam out of the waiting room. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, watching the white tiles go by blankly. "Get... what?" he asked without caring about the answer. </p><p>"Coffee." </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"Come on." He led his brother toward the elevator. </p><p>Dean went without a fight, briefly wondering why they were moving while standing still, even though he had been in way too many elevators in his life. It was the story of his life, he thought: moving, struggling, keeping on, standing still while the world passed him by. Wondering if Sam would be okay. Wishing suddenly he was the one dead instead of worrying about shooting his brother, instead. </p><p>Sam knew that he had to find some way to bring Chloe back. There had to be something that would save her life. Because he knew his brother would not survive without her. </p><p>"You ever wonder," Dean said suddenly, "why we bother?" His voice sounded strange to him, like he was in the midst of a nightmare from which he couldn't wake. </p><p>He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "All the time." </p><p>"Ever get an answer to that?" </p><p>Sam glanced at him and then nodded slowly. "Yeah." </p><p>When his giant little brother didn't explain, Dean shot him an irritated look. "Dude, I don't read minds. Wanna tell me the damn answer?" </p><p>Nodding again, he pulled his brother off the elevator when the doors slid open and they walked down to the cafeteria. "Look around." </p><p>Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes and scanned the scattering of people he found on the other side of the elevator doors. Families, children, hospital workers... people. Sitting, eating, thinking, drinking, doing nothing. It was the ordinary life he had always wanted. "Yeah, there's people," he muttered, stepping off the elevator and into the large white room. </p><p>"People who have no idea what's out there," he said quietly. </p><p>"Thanks, Captain Obvious," he retorted with a grimace. "What's your point?" </p><p>"You think if there weren't people out there like us doing what we do every day anyone in this room could have a normal life?" </p><p>Even though it meant giving up any hope of a normal life for us? Dean wondered as he unconsciously scanned the room for anything strange, out of the ordinary. "Maybe not, but how does this make any bit of difference when Chloe's...." He bit back his words, nearly hitting his tongue as his jaw clamped down. </p><p>"She's not going to die," he said with a lot more confidence than he actually felt. </p><p>Dean wanted to laugh, but his jaw hurt with the tension he felt. "She'd better not." Because if she did, I'm done, he thought. For good. </p><p>"She won't." Sam drew in a breath and led him over to the coffee machine, quickly filling up three Styrofoam cups. </p><p>With a slightly trembling hand, Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and knocked a large gulp back, not caring that the liquid burned this throat as it slid down into his stomach. "When can we see her?" he asked, his voice filled with angry resolve. </p><p>"The doctor said it'd be a little while. Sarah's gonna call my cell when he comes back." </p><p>He nodded. "Good, I have time then." He drank the remainder of his coffee and threw the cup in the trash can. He headed for the elevator, walking like a man with a single purpose before he laid down and died. </p><p>"Time for what?" </p><p>"To torture and kill that murdering bastard." He pushed the elevator DOWN button and waited impatiently. </p><p>"Dean, you can't go after Lex Luthor. Not now." </p><p>"Why the fuck not?" he asked matter-of-factly. </p><p>"Because for one, we don't even know where he is right now. Secondly, Chloe needs you here, Dean!" </p><p>"But I can't help here sitting here doing nothing, goddammit!!" His voice raised several eyebrows but he didn't care. He wasn't going to sit by any watch her die. The elevator doors slid open and Dean stepped into it. </p><p>Sam quickly followed him. "Yes you can," he said quietly. </p><p>"How, Geek Wonder? How?!" </p><p>"Because she needs you with her." </p><p>His face fell, crumbling into a pile of useless waste. "No she doesn't. She's in better hands with the doctors." </p><p>"That's bullshit and you know it." </p><p>Dean watched the door slide shut and promptly turned and clocked Sam in the face, self-loathing over his face.  Sam winced, and straightened up, holding his jaw, but made no move to sock him back. "Do you get that she wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me?" he yelled, grabbing Sam's shirt collar. He shoved him against the back of the elevator car in anger. </p><p>Letting him get his anger out, Sam didn’t try to fight back. "You're wrong about that. Lex would have gone after her because of her powers whether she was with us or not." </p><p>"Dude, you don't know that!" he protested loudly, moving to the other side of the car. "Hell, for all we know, being with us caused her to have the mind reading thing with you." </p><p>"The meteor rocks did that, Dean. Dad even told you that." His voice was quiet. </p><p>"And who the hell knows if that was Dad? Could've been a demon, for all I know." </p><p>Sam gazed at him intently but didn't reply. </p><p>Dean sighed. "Whatever, let me go." The elevator doors yawned open at the ground floor and he stepped out of the car without waiting to see if his brother followed. </p><p>Sam followed slowly, pausing when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Dean. It's Sarah." </p><p>Dean stopped and looked at Sam for several moments, not comprehending what his brother was telling him. </p><p>He quickly put the phone to his ear. "Sarah?" </p><p>"Sam, it's Chloe. She's been moved to the ICU," Sarah said quickly, her voice rough from the tears she'd recently shed. "You two still at the hospital?" </p><p>"Yeah, we're on our way. We'll be there in a couple minutes," he told her softly, glancing at his brother. </p><p>"Good." From the sounds of things, Sam seemed to have calmed his older brother down. Enough to keep from falling completely apart when he saw Chloe, she thought. "See you in a few?" </p><p>"Yeah. Love you." He hung up his phone. "Come on, Chloe's in ICU and we can see her now." </p><p>Nodding solemnly, Dean slowly followed Sam back to the elevator. A lump rose in his throat as they were carried to the ICU floor, where Chloe slept. He winced. It was like losing Dad all over again, he thought miserably, leaning his head against the car wall and closing his eyes. </p><p>Wordlessly Sam reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Dean breathed in, a shudder, trying to keep it together. He lightly beat his head against the wall as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm scared, Sammy," he uttered finally, his voice admitting defeat. </p><p>He swallowed hard. He'd been scared plenty of times before, but he'd always leaned on Dean to get through it. And now his brother was scared. "I know." </p><p>The elevator doors slid open and Dean saw Sarah, looking sad and pale, her eyes red and puffy. She had managed a small smile to greet the brothers, though the only thing he could give her in return was a brief nod. "Which way?" he asked, pulling himself out of the elevator.</p><p>Looking at Dean, then Sam, she whispered, "Down the hall. Third door on the left." </p><p>"The doctor said one at a time, so...you should go first," Sam said quietly, looking at his brother. </p><p>Dean's even, blank face betrayed none of the torment he felt inside. Only his eyes revealed what he was truly going through. He stared at Sam for a moment before turning towards the hospital room where Chloe was lying.</p><p>Sarah moved beside Sam and watched Dean trudge to Chloe's room. She noticed a trickle of blood from his nose and smirked slightly. "He hit you, didn't he?" </p><p>"I told him to." </p><p>She took his hand. "Come on, tough guy," she replied, taking Sam's hand and leading him towards a restroom.</p><p>Dean hesitated for several moments at Chloe's door, forcibly willing himself to turn the knob and enter the room. And when he did walk inside, seeing Chloe lying so pale against the whitewashed walls nearly brought him to his knees. She looked so pale, he thought brokenly, closing the door behind him, clicking softly behind him. He moved towards her slowly and sat down in the chair by her bedside. His movements were wooden and stilted, his eyes blinking back tears that wanted so desperately to be shed.</p><p>He took her small, cold, pale hand and squeezed it gently, willing her to be infused with his life-force to make her live. What he wouldn't do to see those green eyes sparkling with life again, he thought, staring at her hand in silence. He bent down and kissed her hand, feeling the clammy skin against his lips. It proved to be his undoing. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Dean Winchester released all the pent up tears, anger, hate, and terror he felt. Please don't leave me, Chloe, he begged silently, weeping as he had never done before. I can't live without you. Please don't make me. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sam heaved a sigh as he shut the book he was reading and set it in the pile with the others. "Nothing," he murmured. </p><p>"You can say that again," Sarah replied, pinching her nose with a tired grin. They had been researching for the last day, seeking out something to make Chloe better, to wake her up. So far, however, they'd come up empty. She looked at Sam and touched his face gently.  </p><p>"The longer she's out..." He swallowed hard, not looking at her. </p><p>"I know, Sam," she whispered, pulling away from him and hitting yet another website that outlined healing spells. </p><p>He exhaled slowly, rubbing his forehead. "I'm gonna call the hospital." </p><p>She frowned and nodded. Dean hadn't left Chloe's bedside, not since they'd let him in to see her. Sarah was more worried about Sam, though: he hadn't slept in a couple days. None of them had. Despite the fact that they hadn't spoken of what Sam had done to get their friend out of the 33.1 installment facility, she knew he was too tired for words. "Sam?" she whispered anxiously. </p><p>"Yeah?" He looked at her over his shoulder, his hand lingering on the phone. </p><p>"When you're done talking to Dean... will you get some sleep?" Her sad eyes pleaded with him. </p><p>"Sarah, I'm all right," he said softly. "I can't...sleep with Chloe and Dean like this." </p><p>Didn't she know just what he meant? she thought wearily, standing up on shaky legs. "I know, but... you can't take care of Dean if you're tired." </p><p>He gazed at her. "I'll try to take a nap," he said quietly. "But only if you will too." </p><p>A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "Okay, it's a deal." She sat again, shifting her tired eyes back to the computer screen. </p><p>"Good." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and picked up the phone to call his brother. </p><p>His cell chirping woke Dean from a restless sleep. His head shot up from the side of Chloe's bed, and he automatically looked at her, hoping her eyes were open. He cursed mentally when he discovered they hadn't: she was still as pale and still as she was yesterday. </p><p>Fuming, he yanked the phone out of his pocket and growled, "What?" </p><p>"Hey, man, it's me. Just calling to check in."</p><p>"Why, you afraid I'm gonna take off with her body or something?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain. </p><p>Sam was too worried to respond to the sarcasm. "Have you eaten?" </p><p>Dean gently gripped Chloe's limp hand. "No." He was too distracted to eat. </p><p>"All right. We'll be by soon and bring you something. Don't argue," he said, hearing his brother's thoughts. </p><p>"Don't tell me not to," he protested softly, a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm not hungry, dammit." </p><p>"Yeah, well you're gonna eat anyway. Unless you wanna end up in a bed of your own there." </p><p>He snorted softly, his eyes scanning Chloe's face for some sign of life. "What, you gonna put the mind whammy on me and stuff food down my throat?" </p><p>"If I have to." </p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, bitch. I dare you to try it." He was silent for a moment. "You find anything yet?" </p><p>Sam paused, glancing at Sarah. "No, but I think we're getting closer." </p><p>Staring at the laptop screen in hard concentration, Sarah held up her hand. "Tell him I think I've found something." At least, she hoped it was something they could use. </p><p>"Sarah says she thinks she's found something." </p><p>Dean fought the silly smile that threatened to break through. "Give Sarah a big kiss for me," he replied, hope swelling in his heart. </p><p>"I will. I'll call you as soon as we know anything." </p><p>"Yeah, okay." Dean paused, opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He exhaled, whispering, "Whatever" under his breath. "See ya, Sammy." </p><p>"See you soon." Sam hung up the phone, quickly moving over to where Sarah was sitting. "What've you got?" </p><p>"A healing spell," she whispered, brushing her hand against his leg. "We'll need some supplies, but if this works, it'll heal her body of whatever funk Lex put into her and she'll wake up."  </p><p>He looked it over quickly, his own sense of hope growing. "It could work," he whispered, looking at her. </p><p>"For your brother's sake, I hope so." Her voice was quiet. She didn't want to hope, not when they had found so many other ineffectual spells. Her eyes met his and she smiled. </p><p>"For all our sakes, I hope so," he murmured, kissing her forehead. </p><p>Grabbing his hand, Sarah stood up and pulled him towards her. "Can we sleep first?" she asked, knowing they'd probably be better off seeing Dean first. Making sure he was okay. </p><p>He hesitated, looking at the floor and feeling torn. </p><p>She wanted to weep but found the strength to hold it in. "Go see your brother," she whispered, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'll make the list of stuff we need." She stepped away from him and turned her back to him.  </p><p>"Sarah. I just..." He shut his eyes, guilt sweeping over him. "It's just if this doesn't work...we'll have to find something else." </p><p>"I know, honey. That's why I'll remain here, okay?" Her voice trembled with anxiety, with fear, with fatigue. It was almost too much to bear. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips against her neck. "I love you. I'll be back soon." </p><p>Leaning into his kiss, tears pricking her eyes, she whispered, "Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." </p><p>"I'll be careful, I promise." </p><p>Sarah waited until she heard Sam shut the door softly behind her before sitting down and weeping. She wanted everything to be okay: she prayed that this spell would work, because if it didn't, Dean would never recover from this. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sam paused in the doorway of Chloe's room, gazing intently at his brother who sat in the chair beside her bed, his eyes locked on her pale face. Grimacing as he realized she really didn’t' look any better than she had the past two days, he swallowed hard. "Dean?" he said softly. </p><p>Dean hadn't moved in two days, his face ragged and unshaven, his clothes wrinkled and practically sticking to his body from the lack of any hygiene at all. Deep purple shadows had developed under his eyes: he was a man literally at his wit's end and didn't know what to do about it. It took him a long moment to realize someone else was in the room. He glanced at Sam, acknowledging his presence, then returned to gazing at Chloe's face, willing her to get better. </p><p>"Dean. Sarah found a spell." His voice was quiet as he slowly approached the bed. </p><p>His brain tried to wrap itself around the concept. "Spell?" he whispered, still lost within himself. He vaguely recalled Sam mentioning ways they could heal Chloe, especially since "modern" medicine wasn't helping her. He wouldn't leave her, however: that was unthinkable. The only way he was keeping it together at this point was remaining by her side, willing her to get better, offering his life in exchange for hers. </p><p>He nodded slowly. "I think it'll work. Sarah's getting everything together now." </p><p>"What kind of spell?" Dean's voice was cold and emotionless. </p><p>"A healing spell. Old." </p><p>"Good." </p><p>"As soon as we have everything ready...we'll be here. We'll bring her back." He gazed at his brother intently. </p><p>He nodded but didn't take his eyes from her beloved face. "Sammy," he whispered, remaining glued to the spot, unable to take his eyes from her face. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I..." His lower lip trembled slightly, the only outward sign on his inner trauma. "I won't make it without her." </p><p>Sam let out a breath. "You won't have to." His voice was quiet, confident. "I promise." </p><p>"You'd better, because if she..." Dean bit off his words, unable to utter another word. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Chloe stepped suddenly out of his life. She had become such an integral part of it that... frankly, he couldn't recall his life before her. </p><p>"She's gonna be all right, Dean." </p><p>Sam's quiet demeanor suddenly pissed him off, so he shot up and glared at his brother. "And what if she isn't, huh? Have you thought about that, Sam? Do you get what's gonna happen?" He took a menacing step towards Sam, his ire rising. "I'm through, you hear me? This is it for me. She goes... I go." </p><p>He gazed at his older brother in silence for a long moment. "And I told you she's gonna be fine. Dean, when have I let you down when it was something this important?" he asked quietly. </p><p>Dean looked down. "Never." </p><p>"And I'm not gonna start now." </p><p>"Okay. Fine." He turned and sat back down. "Now that we've had our group hug, can you go away now?" </p><p>Sam looked at the floor. "Yeah. I'll go away now." Without another word, he turned around and left the room. </p><p>Dean winced at the hurt he heard in Sam's voice, but he let his brother leave without another word. Bending over Chloe's hand, he touched his forehead to her cool skin, shuddering at the emotion he could no longer keep buried inside. So he wept bitter, silent tears.</p><p>Something he would only let Chloe see, had she been awake to witness it. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sam held the door to Chloe's room open for Sarah, a duffel bag strap over his shoulder. As soon as she stepped inside, he shut the door and blocked it with the chair. He looked at his brother, who stood at Chloe's bedside. "You ready for this?" </p><p>"Yes," Dean whispered, his voice hard with determination. "Let's heal her and get her the hell outta here."</p><p>Looking around, Sarah gently laid the bag on the floor and started getting out the stuff for the spell: candles, the spell book they'd found at a local "new age" store, and the ingredients for it. She glanced at Sam. "We need to do this quickly." </p><p>"I know." Nodding, Sam placed started to make a circle of salt around them and Chloe's bed, his heart beating quickly. </p><p>Dean felt a little out of place this time, watching as they worked. Lighting candles, pouring something into a bowl to chant over. "So how's this spell work?" he asked. </p><p>He glanced at Sarah hesitantly. "It's...going to take us inside Chloe's mind," he said quietly. </p><p>Sarah looked concerned, but not for herself. Nor for Sam, who was used to listening in on Chloe's thoughts. She was more worried about Dean's reaction to this spell.</p><p>"Inside her mind?" Dean asked, a little incredulous. "How is that going to help heal her, dude?" </p><p>"It's gonna help us wake her up. And it's going to use some of our own strength to help heal her once we're in there." </p><p>"What are we waiting for?" Dean sat down at one of the points and looked at Chloe's pale face. Hang on, baby, he thought. We're going to help you get better.</p><p>Sarah handed the book to Sam. "I'll let you do the honors," she whispered, sitting down next to Dean, "since you know Latin and everything." </p><p>Nodding again, Sam cradled the book in his hands and began to read. </p><p>Dean closed his eyes, listening to Sam's words incanting as he focused on Chloe and healing her. The next thing he knew, there was a strange flash of light and he was back in... Smallville, of all places. In front of the hotel they had stayed at when Chloe needed to see Lana about her pregnancy. Standing in the parking lot was Chloe, clad in a long white dress that clung to her body. "Chloe?" he whispered, squinting his eyes against the brightness. </p><p>She slowly turned around to face him, her green eyes bright against the white dress and her pale face. A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "Hi," she whispered back. </p><p>His body trembled and he took a step towards her, uncertain of whether any of this was real. "God, it's good to hear your voice," he whispered, reaching out to touch her. </p><p>Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch. "How are you here?" she asked in confusion, shaking her head a little. </p><p>"A spell," Sam's voice answered and she opened her eyes to see him standing a few feet away, Sarah at his side. </p><p>Mustering a sad, scared smile, Sarah gripped Sam's hand. "Chloe, do you know where you are?" </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "Smallville for now. It keeps changing," she murmured, looking up at the sky as if it was going to split open any minute. </p><p>"That's because you're actually in the hospital," Sarah replied softly, looking up at Sam uncertainly. How were they going to convince her to come back to her body?</p><p>Stroking her hair, Dean inhaled her scent and nearly wept again. "Chloe, you have to come back," he whispered, a note of desperation in his voice. </p><p>She leaned against his strong form, closing her eyes. "I don't know how," she said softly. </p><p>Sam wrapped a comforting arm around Sarah. "Well, we're here with you until we figure it out." </p><p>Putting his arms around her, Dean kissed the top of her head. "Where have you been?" he asked gently. Maybe it would help them establish a pattern to get them back to New Mexico and that hospital.</p><p>"Smallville. Metropolis. Different places in each." </p><p>"Where specifically, Chloe?" Sam asked, understanding his brother's line of thinking. </p><p>"Have there been places we've all been before?" Sarah urged, picking up the intimation. </p><p>"No." She bit her lip, looking over at her friend. "The Daily Planet, the Torch office...the Luthor mansion. Everywhere that I used to..." </p><p>"Go," Sam murmured, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>Dean pulled back and looked at her. "Places where you can get information?" he whispered, trying to keep his hatred of Lex Luthor at bay. </p><p>"Yeah." She gazed back at him intently. "My mother's not crazy." Her voice was barely audible. </p><p>"No, she's not," Dean replied, taking her into his arms and holding onto her. "And she's safe, remember?" </p><p>"She's a meteor freak like me." </p><p>"You are not a freak," he insisted, holding her close. It didn't matter what was wrong with her: he wasn't going to let her go. </p><p>"It's starting again." Her voice was filled with alarm as the sky above turned gray. </p><p>"What is---?" His words died in his throat as he saw the scenery change, as if it was sliding... into a busy room with multi-colored lamps.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Sarah looked at Sam. "This looks like the Daily Planet." </p><p>"It is," Chloe whispered, looking around. In the corner she saw Lois at a desk, hard at work on an article. Slowly moving away from Dean, she moved to the desk. "Lois? Lois!" </p><p>But Lois kept typing, her fingers flying across the keyboard, her eyes focused on the screen as she wrote.</p><p>"She can't hear you," Dean replied matter-of-factly. "We're in your head. It's not... real." </p><p>She shut her eyes against his words. </p><p>"Chloe...can you remember what was happening before all of this started?" Sam took a step toward her, reaching out and putting a hand on her arm. </p><p>She turned slowly to face him, a flicker of awareness passing over her expression. </p><p>Dean gazed at Chloe, though she wasn't looking at him. "What is it?" he whispered, letting her go and backing up, hand on the back of his neck. </p><p>"Lex," she murmured, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "And Gordon." </p><p>Sam started to say something else when the room suddenly began to shake violently. His eyes wide, he looked around, and then back at Chloe, who looked just as alarmed. </p><p>The walls around them began to crumble, the floor beneath them slowly starting to, as well. "What's happening?" she asked, her heart pounding. </p><p>"It's the spell," Sarah cried out, grabbing onto Sam's arm as if to keep herself from falling through the floor. "I think she's coming back into her body!"</p><p>Looking around, Dean found Chloe begin to fade from his eyesight and reached out for her. Was her body going to be okay? </p><p>She woke up with a start, gagging on the tube in her throat, her eyes wide with fright. </p><p>Sitting upright, Dean felt his essence funnel back into his body. His legs propelled the rest of him up of their own volition as he ran to the door and tore the door away. "We need some help in here!!" he shouted, hearing Chloe choke against the breathing tubes she no longer needed.</p><p>Having regained the use of her body again, Sarah looked at Sam. "We need to get this stuff cleaned up," she whispered. </p><p>"Yeah, and fast." Sam quickly blew out the candles and began to gather the crystals, stuffing them into his duffel bag, still a bit dazed by the spell. </p><p>He continued shouting until he found a doctor in a white coat and grabbed him by the jacket. "Chloe's awake and she's choking!" he demanded insistently, not letting the man go when he tried to pull away.</p><p>"Okay," the man replied, quickly going inside the room, finding two other people standing beside the patient's bed looking worried and slightly guilty about something. He pressed a button on the bed, which brought a stream of people into Chloe's room. Looking around at the other three, he stated, "You'll need to leave the room for awhile." </p><p>She looked at Dean, still gagging on the tube and shook her head, her eyes filled with pleading. <i>Don't leave me,</i> she thought, frightened. </p><p>He heard Chloe's voice in his head, clear as a bell. She didn't want him to leave; she was scared to death. What the hell? he thought, turning around and stating, "No way, I'm staying here."</p><p>Wide-eyed, Sarah replied, "Yeah, we need to stay here." She glanced up at Sam, astonished to have heard Chloe and Dean speak, though nothing came out of their mouths. </p><p>Sam was equally as wide-eyed. <i>Can you guys all hear me?</i></p><p>All three of them turned their gazes to look at him, a chorus of yes's in his head. </p><p><i>Well this is new,</i> he thought, reaching out and touching Sarah's shoulder. </p><p>Chloe winced a little as the doctor came closer, intending to remove the tube from her throat. </p><p><i>Dude, we can't leave her,</i> he thought, looking at Sam, though Sarah shook her head slightly. He moved towards Chloe's bed and gazed down at her, taking her hand gently, his eyes filled with unspoken emotion. <i>Hey gorgeous,</i> he thought, smiling a little. </p><p>Sliding the tube out of her throat, the doctor looked at the other three. "I said, you guys are going to have to wait outside."</p><p>"Sorry," Sarah replied, her voice hard with determination. "We're staying. Our friend's been through a lot, and we don't want to waste time being able to see her." </p><p>Chloe was visibly trembling, her eyes locked on Dean's as he held her hand. <i>You guys have to get me out of here. </i></p><p>Sam's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his brother with worry. </p><p><i>How the hell are we gonna do that?</i> Dean asked, glancing at Sam even as he began to speak to the doctor. "How long until we can take her home?" His voice lacked any emotion whatsoever, because he knew the sooner he could get Chloe out of here, the better.</p><p>"Depends," the doctor informed him matter-of-factly. "We have tests to run to see how stable she is at this point. When someone's come out of a coma so suddenly like this, there's usually a reason."</p><p>"And that reason can't be because she's getting better and maybe wants to get the hell outta here?" Dean demanded, squeezing Chloe's hand and glaring at the doctor. </p><p>Sam shot him a look. "I apologize. Doctor, can you just give us a few minutes? I think we can calm Chloe down if we just have a few moments alone with her." </p><p>"Of course," the doctor replied, looking at the man holding Chloe Sullivan's hand. Clearly, he thought he was a force to be reckoned with. Might be a problem, he thought as he made his way outside the room. "I'll return in a few minutes." He needed to make a call.</p><p>Dean glared at Sam. "Hey, I was working towards that, you know." </p><p>Wincing, Chloe pushed herself up into a sitting position, her face draining of all color. "We have to go," she whispered, her voice hoarse, pained. </p><p>Dean's hands were immediately on her arms, his eyes filled with concern. "Whoa, Chloe," he replied, forgetting everything else but her for the moment. "Slowly. You've been out for a couple days."</p><p>Clearing her throat, Sarah whispered, "I hate to state the obvious, but if we're going to get her out of here, we need to hurry... and have a disguise or something." She glanced at Sam before looking the room, honing in on the wheelchair in the corner. </p><p>"He works for Lex," she rasped, trying to climb out of the bed. She looked toward the window, her heart pounding rapidly. </p><p>Sam stared at her wide-eyed. "We can't go out the window. We're on the fourth floor." </p><p>"Sam, why can't you use your mind whammy and propel us out the window to the ground?" Dean asked, deadly serious. Because if Sam could toss guards around like they were balls...</p><p>"No, Dean," Sarah said quietly, moving to grab the wheelchair. "How would Sam get out? Seriously, we should just take Chloe. And leave." </p><p>"No, he's right. We have to get Chloe out of here now. Before that doctor comes back." Sam looked out the window, hesitating and looking nervous. </p><p>Chloe's face was so pale she looked like she would pass out at any given second. </p><p><i>How are you going to get out, Sam?</i> Sarah asked, her body rigid with fear for his mental well-being. She let go of the wheelchair and stood back.</p><p>Dean took the heart monitors off Chloe's chest and slowly eased the IV out of her wrist. He heard her whimper and thought, It's okay, baby. You'll be out of here soon. Picking her up, Dean strode over to the window and looked at his brother. </p><p>Sam drew in a breath and opened the window, closing his eyes and concentrating all of his energy on moving his brother and Chloe out of the room. </p><p>"Dude, I don't think this is... shit." He felt his feet suddenly leave the ground as his body was propelled out the window and towards the ground several hundred feet from the ground. He watched it come closer to him and held Chloe closely, his arms tight around her body. </p><p>A moment later they landed on a solid ground, Chloe's head resting against his neck. "Neat trick, Sam," she whispered. </p><p>Looking up at the open window, Dean grimaced and hoped to God his little brother could do the same for himself and Sarah. Turning, he headed for the Impala.</p><p>"They're on the ground," Sarah replied softly, watching Dean carry Chloe away quickly. Looking over her shoulder, she glanced at Sam's pale face. "How are we going to get out of here?" She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. </p><p>He drew in a breath, feeling exhausted and drained. "You next. I'll take the long way around." </p><p>"No," she protested, looking up at him, her green eyes wide with worry. "What if they catch you? I'm not going to let anyone get their hands on you." </p><p>"They're not after me, Sarah. They're after Chloe." He kissed her forehead. </p><p>But they could be, she thought, burying her face into his chest for a moment before stepping back and towards the window. She gazed at him intently. "I'll be waiting for you at the bottom." </p><p>"I'll be there. I promise," he whispered, focusing once more, his eyes shut. </p><p>"I love you, but you better be," she retorted with a small smile, feeling the world fall from beneath her feet suddenly as she soared out the window and gently to the ground. Though she was thankful to be out of that hospital and safely on the ground, she nevertheless worried about Sam's escape and headed for the emergency room entrance, where she hoped he'd reappear. </p><p>Dean moved quickly to the Impala, noticing Chloe was close to unconsciousness. "It's okay if you pass out," he whispered. "I've got you." <i>Never letting you go again,</i> he thought with conviction, forgetting she could hear his thoughts. </p><p><i>Did Sam and Sarah get out?</i> she thought, her eyes drifting shut as the world around her began to spin. </p><p>Glancing back as he opened the passenger side door, he saw Sarah standing at the entrance, apparently waiting for Sam. <i>Sarah's outside, but... wait, I see Sammy,</i> he thought, kissing her quickly before putting her into the backseat. He had seen his brother make it out the doors and towards Sarah. </p><p><i>Good,</i> she thought weakly before she lost consciousness again, going limp in the seat. </p><p>Sam and Sarah were headed toward the car at a quick pace.<i> The guards aren't far behind. They know Chloe's gone,</i> he thought grimly, looking at his brother. </p><p><i>Then let's get the fuck outta here,</i> Dean replied, looking at Sam quickly before seeing the guards behind them. As soon as Sarah scooted into the backseat to care for Chloe and Sam in the passenger side, he started the car, threw it into gear, and screeched out of the parking lot towards the nearest highway. <i>Which way, guys?</i> he thought, too focused on breaking the sound barrier to consider the ramifications of having this weird mental connection with everyone else. </p><p><i>God, this is weird,</i> Sam thought, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced in the backseat at the girls. His mind raced with thoughts until he focused on one, turning his head to look at Dean once more. <i>Bobby's,</i> he thought. </p><p>"North it is, then," Dean said out loud, hitting the interstate towards Bobby's place in South Dakota. <i>And weird doesn't start to describe this,</i> he thought, glancing at his brother.</p><p>Putting her friend's head in her lap, Sarah gently brushed stray strands of hair out of Chloe's face as she slept. Or remained unconscious. <i>How long until we get to Bobby's? she asked.</i></p><p><i>If I push it? A day,</i> Dean replied automatically. </p><p>"How's she doing, Sarah?" Sam asked worriedly, turning to look at his wife. </p><p>"She's either asleep or just... passed out," she whispered, not looking at Sam. "I really think she's going to need a doctor."</p><p>Dean nodded. "We gotta get the hell outta this state first. I think she'll be okay." Please, be okay, Chloe, he thought in a blind panic, his foot stomping hard on the gas pedal. </p><p>"We'll get her one," Sam whispered, looking between his wife and his brother. She'll be okay, he thought. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of the Impala, a faint whimper escaping her lips as she awoke feeling disoriented, dizzy and in pain. </p><p>Though Sarah had drifted off into a troubled sleep, she immediately woke up at hearing the sound issue from the blonde's lips. "Chloe?" she whispered, leaning over her, eyes filled with concern.</p><p>"What is it, Sarah?" Dean demanded from the driver's seat, his foot slipping off the gas pedal momentarily. </p><p>"It's Chloe," she replied, looking at Sam. "I think she's awake." </p><p>Sam turned around in his seat, looking back to see that Chloe's eyes were open, filled with pain in confusion. "It's all right, Chloe. You're safe," he said, reaching back and touching her arm gently. </p><p>"Stop the car," she murmured. </p><p>"What?" Dean practically shouted over the hum of the Impala.</p><p>"She said to stop the car," Sarah replied, her voice filled with weariness.</p><p>He immediately pulled over, tires squealing and kicking up dirt behind them. Once the car was in park, he turned around. </p><p>She sat up slowly, wincing as she reached for the door handle, dizziness swirling over her as she all but tumbled out the door and onto a patch of grass at the side of the road. </p><p>"Chloe!" Sam scrambled out of the car quickly. </p><p>Dean quickly followed, though by the time he got to her, Sam had already bundled her up into his arms. He touched her forehead and frowned. Her eyes looked feverish and unseeing. "Chloe?" he whispered, stroking her hair. </p><p>She focused on him, feeling vaguely ill. Reaching up she tugged her hospital gown off her right shoulder, her heart beating quickly. </p><p>"Chloe, what--" Sam started. </p><p>"They put something in me," she whispered. </p><p>At first glance, Dean saw nothing but her pale, perfect skin in the moonlight. But the look in her eyes, the insistence in her voice made him think twice. "Where?" he asked, moving his hand over her shoulder. "I don't feel... Wait." His thumb felt a slight scar just under her shoulder bone.</p><p>Sarah moved to crouch beside Sam. "What kind of something, do you think?" she asked Chloe. </p><p>"I don't know." She closed her eyes for a moment. "But we have to get it out." </p><p>Sarah's eyes glazed over with intense fear. "Chloe, how are we going to do that? You're barely conscious. If we... you could die."</p><p>"Sarah's got a point," Dean replied, fumbling for his pocket knife. </p><p>"If you don't, I might die anyway," she said, her voice pained. </p><p>"Look, we can't be too far from a hospital, Chloe," Sam said, still holding onto her and looking at Sarah and then Dean. "We'll get you there and--" </p><p>"No. It could be a tracking device. If it is...Lex already knows where we are," she whispered, drawing in a ragged breath. </p><p>"And how is that a bad thing?" Dean demanded harshly, looking at her with a pained expression. "It'll make it easier for me to kill the bastard for what he's done to you." </p><p>"You think he's gonna come alone?" she whispered. "He'll come with security teams, scientists...and it won't just be me they'll take this time." She winced, biting her lower lip. Lex knows all about Sam. </p><p>Sarah's eyes widened, hearing Chloe's words that had confirmed her fears all along. She slid her hand up her husband's arm and balled his shirt into her palm. <i>We can't let that happen,</i> she thought.</p><p>Dean looked at Sam and nodded. No, there was no way Luthor’d get his hands on either of them. "I'll do it," he whispered out loud. </p><p>Sam's heart sank, but he felt his wife's fear and Chloe and Dean's resolve. "I'm gonna hold onto you," he whispered against her hair, tightening his arms around her to help keep her still. </p><p>"Do it," Chloe whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. </p><p>"Sarah, grab her hands," Dean said softly, watching her do so before looking at Chloe's shoulder. He swallowed hard, then felt around again for the scar. He felt something underneath the skin, so it looked like he didn't need to make a deep wound. Taking his pocket knife, Dean slid the blade open and moved it to the spot his thumb held, sliding the blade into her flesh as quickly as he could, trying to alleviate her pain. </p><p>She gritted her teeth, her body tensing in Sam's arms as she suppressed a cry. </p><p>Sam tightened his arms around her a little more, tears prickling at his eyes as he looked at Sarah. </p><p><i>Stay with me,</i> Sarah thought, meeting Sam's hurting eyes with her own. Her chin trembled violently as she gripped Chloe's hands tighter, feeling the stress of Dean's finger inside the small wound as he found and pulled out the chip embedded in her body.</p><p>Deep in concentration, Dean was able to grasp the chip and pull it out, unable to look at Chloe or think about what else might be inside her to give Lex an excuse to find them. Standing up, he put the device under his boot and crushed it with a ferocious crunch. Taking off his outer shirt, he tore up the sleeve and put it to her wound to stop the bleeding. </p><p>Her face was drained of all color as she slumped back against Sam, her eyes shutting as she breathed raggedly, her heart beating quickly. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice barely audible. </p><p><i>This guy's gonna pay</i>, Sam thought, his eyes turning to meet his brother's. </p><p><i>Damn straight he is,</i> Dean thought back, meeting his brother's determined gaze with his own, filled with fury. "Sam, get her back into the car. Sarah and I'll get some bandages." </p><p>Drawing in a breath, Sam carefully shifted Chloe so he could pick her up. "You're gonna be all right," he whispered, climbing into the backseat and carefully laying her down, her head propped up on his lap. </p><p>Running to the trunk, Sarah waited for Dean to pop the trunk, grabbing the box of first aid stuff once he did. This time, she got into the front seat and turned around to look at Sam. "I'll hand you the things if you can bandage her up." </p><p>Nodding, he took the alcohol wipe from her, wincing a little. "This is gonna hurt." </p><p>Not opening her eyes, she managed a very faint, wry smile. "Thanks for the warning," she whispered. </p><p>"Can you two patch her up while I drive?" Dean said, getting into the driver's side and starting the car.</p><p>Sarah nodded but said nothing. "We're going to get you to a place where you'll be safe," she promised Chloe, handing Sam a small roll of bandages and padding. </p><p>He carefully swabbed the wound in her shoulder, wincing again when she did and then carefully bandaging the wound as best he could. He glanced up at Sarah. <i>Her fever's high,</i> he thought worriedly. </p><p><i>We'll have to stop and get some ice, </i>she replied, gazing into his eyes. </p><p>Pushing the gas pedal down to the floor, Dean grimaced. Time was not on their side, and what he did wasn't making her any better.<i> We'll stop and get some quickly,</i> he informed them. </p><p><i>Guys, I can hear you,</i> Chloe thought, resting a hand against her stomach. <i>Which is really bizarre, by the way.</i> </p><p>A faint smile tugged at Sam's lips. <i>You're telling us.</i></p><p>"How the hell is that possible, anyway?" Dean said out loud, feeling much too uncomfortable to be having this kind of conversation in his head. Especially when he was trying to concentrate on the dark highway.</p><p>"I think it was the spell," Sarah replied softly, touching Sam's hand gently and looking at Chloe. "Must be remnants of everyone being in your mind, girl." She mustered a small smile. </p><p>She was too tired to speak. <i>Is it gonna last? </i></p><p>Sam looked at Sarah uncertainly. "I really don't know, Chloe," he whispered. </p><p><i>Honestly, I wish I knew,</i> Sarah thought. <i>The spell didn't mention anything about side-effects like this.</i></p><p>"Guess it's time to update that information on Wikipedia, then, huh?" Dean snapped out loud. He felt very much like the damned chauffeur, removed from the situation because he was the driver. </p><p><i>Calm down,</i> Chloe whispered against his mind. <i>It's kinda nice being able to read your mind. </i></p><p><i>Guess you'll have a constant blush on your face,</i> he thought with a wicked smile, <i>because most of my thoughts aren't worth hearing.</i></p><p>Sarah blinked in surprised and stifled a smile. "Guess I need to find out how to turn this thing off, then." </p><p>Sam shook his head a little. <i>Gotta agree with Dean on that one, Chlo. </i></p><p>A smile tugged at her lips and she let her eyes drift shut. </p><p>"You two get the bleeding stopped?" Dean asked, not bothering to look into the rearview mirror. </p><p>Sam looked down, wincing a little. "Almost," he whispered. </p><p>"Good, because we're only a few hours out from Bobby's and the girl can't go any faster." He nodded towards the Impala, her engine running at the highest RPM possible.</p><p>Sighing, Sarah stroked Chloe's hair. <i>I wonder what else they did to her,</i> she thought absently. </p><p>Chloe flinched slightly at the thought, closing off her mind as best she could from all of them. The last thing they needed was to know the specifics. </p><p>Sam felt a surge of anger toward Lex Luthor and looked at Sarah, his eyes dark and intense. </p><p>Reaching out, Sarah laid a gentling hand on her husband's arm. "We'll get him, I promise," she whispered. "But now's not the time to go half-cocked after him." She glanced in Dean's direction. "They both need us right now." </p><p>He let out a breath, nodding slightly and looking down at the fragile girl in his arms. Her face was far too pale, her breathing too ragged for his comfort. He kept one hand pressed against the bandage on her shoulder to help stem the blood flow. </p><p>Dean drew in a heavy breath, forcibly blocking his mind from the others. Their lives had taken a strange turn the last week, and he didn't know where to begin with processing. Not any of it. He only hoped, once they reached Bobby's, that Chloe could get the help she needed... and he could get some answers. </p><p>In the meantime, he could only say a frantic prayer in the hopes of saving the woman of his dreams, lying in the back seat, close to death. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sam cradled Chloe's weak, unconscious form close to his chest as he carried her toward the front door of Bobby's cabin, Dean and Sarah right behind him. The worry they all felt was nearly overwhelming. </p><p>Bobby stood with the door wide open, his dark sharp eyes missing nothing. Dean had called him earlier, telling him they needed a place to crash, that one of them was wounded... and though he was a little surprised to see two women with the brothers, he figured there was a reason for it.</p><p>So his face was carefully neutral as Sam hauled the unconscious blonde in the house and promptly went back to a spare room, laying her down. "What's happened to her?" he asked Dean.</p><p>"Long story, Bobby," he muttered, his eyes narrow with concern. "She's lost a lot of blood, though, and she probably needs some medical attention." </p><p>"We need to change this bandage, too," Sam said, glancing back at them as they lingered in the doorway. "Bobby, do you have peroxide and bandages?" </p><p>Indicating to the bathroom at the end of the hall, Bobby nodded.</p><p>"I'll go get that stuff," Sarah replied, giving Sam and Dean a worried look before leaving the room.</p><p>Once the brunette left, Bobby turned to look at the brothers. "Okay, what the hell's going on?"</p><p>Dean looked at Sam. You tell him, dude, he thought. </p><p>He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, looking at Bobby. "She was kidnapped by a man named Lex Luthor. Heard of him?" </p><p>"Man who makes deals with devils? Yeah, I've heard of him." Bobby's eyes were dark and solemn.</p><p>Dean blinked in surprise. "What? What exactly do you know?"</p><p>The older man shrugged. "Only that Lex Luthor's known for his dedication to find the 'truth', or his version of it." </p><p>"Yeah. Well his version of the truth involves kidnapping people and torturing them," he said, his voice tense as he looked down at Chloe's still form. </p><p>"Do you know what for?" he asked Sam, glancing down at the blonde. </p><p>He hesitated, looking at Dean with uncertainty. As much as he trusted Bobby, he wasn't sure it was their place to tell Chloe's secret to anyone. </p><p>At that moment, Sarah came back into the room and sat next to Chloe. "So, do you guys think you can... steal some blood for her or something?" She didn't look at any of the men standing over Chloe.</p><p>Dean sighed. "Yeah, Bobby? Know where the local blood bank is?" He glanced at Sam. </p><p>He shook his head a little. "I'll take you there. You two be all right here by yourselves?" Bobby asked, glancing at Sarah. </p><p>She nodded. "My cell's on if you need anything." She had gently uncovered Chloe's wound and began to dabble it with a wet, warm cloth.</p><p>Dean looked at Bobby. "All the doors and windows salted?"</p><p>"What do you think?" the older man retorted, leaving the room. </p><p>Sam hesitated a moment. "You sure you'll be okay here?" </p><p>Sarah looked up at him and faked a grin. "Unless there's a demon lurking in the closet, I'm sure we'll be fine."</p><p>Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Great, thanks for making me not wanna leave her." He moved to Chloe, touched her forehead with his hand, and then left the room without a backwards glance. Leaving her was hard; he couldn't afford to look back. </p><p>Sam cupped Sarah's face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll be back as soon as possible," he whispered. </p><p><i>I love you,</i> she thought, lingering a second over his kiss before pulling away and looking at him. "Be careful." </p><p><i>Always,</i> he thought back, offering her a small, warm smile. Then he turned and followed his brother. </p><p>Dean was waiting outside by Bobby's truck, a smirk on his face. "Hey, if you two need a little more kissy-face time, we can leave you here." </p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Come on. We need to get going." </p><p>"Yeah, you two can fight on the way," Bobby retorted, getting into the driver's seat.</p><p>Dean slid into the middle and was nearly squeezed to death when Sam shoved his long frame beside him. "Couldn't find a truck with a larger cab?" he grunted, glancing at Bobby. </p><p>Bobby shot him a look as he started the engine. "Well we could have taken your car." </p><p>"I'm tired of being chauffeur," Dean grunted, watching the house disappear as they backed out of the driveway. "And Sam's in no condition to drive, either."</p><p>"Okay, fine," Bobby said quietly. "Where did you guys come from?" </p><p><i>Lawrence, Kansas,</i> Sam thought, though he didn't say it out loud. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's mental comment but stated, "New Mexico. Had a run-in with Luthor's people." His jaw clenched visibly, his mind unwilling to dwell on the events of the last several days. </p><p>That was a nice way to put it. Looking out the passenger side window, Sam drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "How long have you known about Luthor?" he asked Bobby. </p><p>"A few months," he replied, his eyes focusing on the road. "Been finding a lot of information lately on this guy. A lot of troubling info."</p><p>Dean paused for a moment, but when Bobby didn't say anything further, he demanded, "You gonna tell us what things?" </p><p>He was silent for a moment. "For one...he thinks he's on the right side. But he's not." </p><p>Dean grimaced, though they already knew that information. "What else?" he prompted, glancing at Sam. He didn't want to say anything until they found out what Bobby knew. How much he knew.</p><p>Bobby's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Look, I hear he's kidnapping people... people with... special abilities." </p><p>Sam tensed slightly beside his brother. "For what purpose? Do you know?" he asked carefully. </p><p>"No I don't," he replied matter-of-factly, "but given the spike in demonic possessions over the last several months, I'd say it's for evil purposes."</p><p>Dean simply nodded, taking everything in. </p><p>"So you think Luthor's trying to control people with abilities? Turn them evil?" He stared out the windshield. </p><p>"It's definitely not because he wants to play paddy cake with them." Bobby glanced at the Winchesters and knew they were hiding something. He said nothing, however. Better to let them say something on their own time.</p><p>"Your sources say how he was making people evil? Is it just demonic possession or what?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Don't know for sure. My guess is multiple ways. Possession, blackmail, torture...whatever works for each person." He cast a sidelong glance at Dean and Sam once more. </p><p>Sam's jaw tightened and he remained silent. </p><p><i>Fuck, what did that bastard do to her?</i> Dean thought, his eyes flashing angry. "Where's this damn place?" he grunted.</p><p>"Just around the corner." Bobby turned left and pointed straight at the blood bank. He pulled them into the parking lot and pulled behind the building. "I'll wait here if you two wanna go break and enter." </p><p>Nodding, Sam quickly climbed out of the truck, waiting for Dean before they headed toward the building in silence. </p><p>Dean had the back door unlocked in a matter of seconds and swung it open. He turned on the flashlight he had hidden in his jacket pocket. "Talk about ancient," he whispered, seeing the blood preservation room straight ahead. </p><p>"No kidding," he whispered back, looking around cautiously. </p><p>"So you think Bobby knows something more than he's telling us?" Dean said in a hushed voice, picking the lock to the door. </p><p>"I don't know, man. I don't know what to think. But I'll tell you this--I can't get a read on his mind." </p><p>"What do you mean?" The door swung open but Dean paused a moment, looking at Sam. "He's like a blank slate? Or does he have up a mental block?"<br/>
"Feels like the latter." </p><p>"Shit, well that figures," he grumbled and walked into the room. "You get the supplies we'll need for the transfusion. I'll go get the blood." He walked towards the small fridge that held the O-positive. </p><p>Nodding, Sam headed out of the room and toward one of the locked supply cabinets. He picked the lock with ease, removing everything they'd need. </p><p>Meeting his brother back in the main hallway, he looked down at the large bad of stuff. "Got everything?" he asked, grasping onto a refrigerated Igloo of blood. </p><p>"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here. These places creep me out," he muttered, heading for the exit. </p><p>"Tell me about it." Dean followed Sam outside, shutting the door behind him. Bobby was still waiting for them, truck idling, and they got in without saying a word to him.</p><p>Bobby glanced down at the boys, saw they had what they'd come for, and put the truck in reverse, heading back to his place. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Chloe awakened with a sharp, stinging pain in her shoulder and various aches and pains everywhere else. It hurt to breathe and a faint whimper escaped her as she opened her eyes. </p><p>Sarah had been drifting to sleep when she heard a soft sound from her friend. She sat up in her seat and put a calming hand on Chloe's forehead. "Hey, it's okay," she whispered out loud. "It's Sarah." </p><p>She shivered involuntarily, gritting her teeth against the cold and the pain. "Where are we?" she whispered. </p><p>"The guy's name is Bobby," Sarah explained, gently tucking a large blanket around her. "I think he's a friend of Sam and Dean's or something."<i> Truthfully, I don't know what to make of this guy,</i> she told her mentally. <i>He's kinda scary-looking. </i></p><p><i>Great,</i> she thought, her eyes drifting shut again. <i>Do you trust him? </i></p><p><i>Yeah, I do,</i> she told her immediately, because Sam does. Deep down inside, she knew if these guys trusted Bobby, then he was okay. She looked down at Chloe and sighed. "How's your shoulder?" </p><p><i>Feels like it was sliced open with a sharp knife,</i> she quipped mentally, too tired to speak. </p><p>
  <i>That's because it was. Don't you remember begging Dean to cut that thing out? </i>
</p><p><i>Vaguely.</i> She swallowed hard. <i>Where is Dean? </i></p><p><i>He and Sam went to get you some blood. You've lost a lot of it, Chlo,</i> Sarah told her, a frown on her face. <i>I think you need a transfusion. </i></p><p><i>Good thing I'm not scared of needles.</i> </p><p>Sarah's lips curled into a wry smile. "Glad to see Lex didn't kill your sense of humor," she whispered out loud before she bit her lip. "Chloe, what... happened to you in there?" She hesitated to ask, but someone had to. </p><p>She  kept her eyes shut. <i>Just the usual poking and prodding when someone wants to figure out why you're a freak.</i> </p><p>Sarah closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "Chloe, you're many things, and freak definitely isn't one of them." </p><p>If she hadn't been so exhausted, Chloe would have smiled at her friend's response. Thanks. </p><p>Sarah heard the front door open and slam, so she stood up. "Get some rest, okay? I think the guys are back." She glanced back to see Dean and Sam walk in, Bobby behind them with that neutral look on his face. She wished she knew what he was thinking. </p><p>Sam moved over to Sarah, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissed her temple. "How's she doing?" </p><p>"She's awake, kind of," she whispered, leaning into him.</p><p>Dean sat down on the chair beside Chloe and gently took her hand. "Hey, Chlo," he whispered in her ear. <i>Please, speak to me,</i> he begged, <i>tell me you're going to be alright. </i></p><p><i>You know me. I'll be fine.</i> She gave his hand a weak squeeze. </p><p><i>That's what I'm worried about,</i> he thought and kissed her temple gently. He then let her go and grabbed a packet of blood from the carrier. "Sam, get me the transfusion stuff." </p><p>Nodding, Sam moved into the room, quickly setting up the equipment, worried about how pale she was. More blood had already soaked through the bandage on her shoulder and he cast a glance at Sarah, who sat down on the far side of her bed, resting a hand lightly on Chloe's arm. </p><p>Don't give me those puppy-dog 'I think she's gonna die' eyes, Sam Winchester, because she isn't, Sarah told him flat out, giving him a look. Didn't matter that she was concerned about the same thing. "When we're done here, we need to sew up that wound."</p><p>Chuckling inwardly, Dean looked at his brother. Dude, you just got told. By your wife no less. "Yeah, you're right," he replied out loud. Turning around, he looked at Bobby in the doorway. "Got some medical supplies to stitch up a wound?"</p><p>Bobby nodded silently. "Yeah, down the hall. I'll go get them." </p><p>Chloe laid still and silent, attempting to shut the voices out of her head, though she was too weak to do so with efficiency. </p><p>Sam watched his brother insert a needle into Chloe's arm, cringing a little. </p><p>Dean gently shoved the packet of blood into Sam's hand. "Hold that," he muttered, steadying Chloe's arm as the blood began to flow into her body. "Hold on, baby, just a few minutes," he whispered in her ear, keeping up a mental wall to help her keep the voices out. </p><p>A single tear slipped out from beneath her dark eyelashes, trickling soundlessly down her cheek. </p><p>Dean brushed away her tears and looked over at Sarah and his brother. He kept a lid on his anger, though it threatened to break free from its prison at any time. The urge to leave them there, to leap into the car and go for Luthor, was almost overwhelming.</p><p>Sarah squeezed Chloe's hand slightly and noticed Bobby had come back into the room, needle and surgical thread in hand, still so silent. So observant. Almost like... he was trying to get the full story just by watching them. </p><p>"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said, taking the materials from him and setting them on the nightstand by the bed. <i>It's too bad I don't have healing powers,</i> he thought, guilt washing over him. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes with impatience. <i>God, would you stop it?</i> he demanded mentally. <i>If not for you, she'd still be in that hell hole. And I'd probably be dead from trying to get her out. </i></p><p><i>He's right, Sammy. I appreciate everything you've done. Don't feel guilty,</i> Chloe thought. </p><p>Sam closed his eyes at her use of his nickname. He rested a hand on Dean's shoulder wordlessly. </p><p>The blood slowed and Dean gently slid the needle out of her arm, pressing a bandage pad against the tiny puncture wound. "Here, wrap this," he said, "and I'll... sew up the other cut." </p><p>Nodding, Sam went to work quickly, wrapping the bandage around her arm with enough pressure to keep it from bleeding, but not enough to hurt. He watched his brother prepare the needle and surgical thread, a grim expression on his face. </p><p>Sarah turned her head, wincing at the sight of the needle going into Chloe's flesh. She laid her free hand on Sam's arm, her eyes straying to the silent man in the doorway. <i>Sam, what is Bobby doing?</i> she asked silently, her green eyes taking on a new dimension of troubled. </p><p>Watching, he responded, feeling her unease and sharing it. <i>I can't get a read on his mind. </i></p><p>Chloe bit down hard on her tongue as Dean slowly stitched up her shoulder. </p><p><i>Hey, don't chew off your tongue,</i> Dean replied with a smirk. <i>That'd be a body part I can't do without.</i></p><p>Sarah grimaced at Dean's inappropriate use of humor but didn't say anything. The fact that Sam couldn't read Bobby was... troubling. </p><p><i>You really do have a one track mind, don't you?</i> A faint smile tugged at Chloe's lips. </p><p>Sam snorted. <i>Just wait 'til you're better...it'll get worse. </i></p><p><i>And hopefully by then, this whole mental connection whammy will have gone away,</i> Sarah replied with a small smirk, looking at Sam.</p><p><i>Damn, I hope so, </i> Dean thought, knotting the wound gently, trying not to hurt her, though he saw her wince a little.</p><p>Sarah handed him a bandage pad and some peroxide, which he used to clean it before wrapping it. </p><p>Chloe sighed softly, feeling herself starting to drift toward unconsciousness once more. </p><p>Sam looked toward Bobby, who was watching them intently, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey, you guys want coffee?" he asked, looking at Sarah, and then Dean. </p><p>"Yeah, coffee sounds good," Sarah replied, looking at him curiously. She watched him nod and leave the room once more before casting a look at the guys. I think he knows we're talking to each other, she thought. </p><p><i>I think he does too,</i> Sam thought, feeling uneasy about that for reasons he didn't understand. </p><p><i>Look, he's been watching us the entire time, so I'm not surprised,</i> Dean mused with a vague sense of apprehension. <i>Question is, is that just the hunter in him, or is there something more to it?</i> He looked down at Chloe, who had finally drifted off to sleep again. </p><p>
  <i>I don't know. I don't like the way he was insinuating Lex turned people evil. </i>
</p><p><i>Me either, dude.</i> Dean kept his eyes focused on Chloe's peaceful face and touched her cheek. At least she had more color, he thought absently.</p><p><i>Wait, what's this about Lex deliberately turning people evil?</i> Sarah wondered, looking at Sam sharply. </p><p>
  <i>Bobby said according to his sources Luthor was turning people evil...via different methods depending on the person--possession, blackmail, and torture among other methods. He's a major player and has been for some time and we didn't even know until recently. </i>
</p><p>Sarah turned deathly pale with terror, her hands trembling as she wrapped them around her waist.</p><p><i>Geez, scare her to death, why don't you?</i> Dean demanded harshly, glaring at Sam. Besides, Bobby's got a lot of connections. <i>And it's not like we've needed to contact him for anything. Yeah, we need to be careful, but let's try to give him the benefit of the doubt. </i></p><p><i>I was talking about Lex, Dean, not Bobby.</i> Sam gave him a look. </p><p>Bowing his head, Dean closed his eyes and rubbed them with a free hand. <i>Yeah, I knew that,</i> he thought wearily. Truth was, he just wanted Chloe better so they could get out of her, take off to anywhere... get away from the hot water they seemed to perpetually be in.</p><p>Glancing at her husband, Sarah said out loud, "We need to get some sleep. Think Bobby has another spare room?" </p><p>"Yeah, I know he does." He glanced at his brother. <i>I'm assuming you're staying with Chloe. </i></p><p>Dean gave Sam a look that left him without any doubt of his staying with Chloe.</p><p>Standing up, Sarah looked at Dean. "Look, holler if you need something. Anything. I guess we'll go find Bobby and ask for the spare room to crash." </p><p>Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead and leading her out of the room. </p><p>Dean gently moved onto the bed and curled Chloe's sleeping body against his, wrapping his arms around her gently. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "I love you, Chloe Sullivan. Don't leave me now." He yawned and his eyes, becoming heavy-lidded, drifted shut. </p><p>Love you too, she thought sleepily. I’m not planning on going anywhere. </p><p>"Better not," he growled drowsily. "Can't handle Sam and Sarah when they get all mushy without you." </p><p>A smile tugged at her lips and she relaxed back against him, ignoring the various pains in her body. <i>Sleep,</i> she thought. </p><p>
  <i>You first. Use my strength to heal your body. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even if I knew how to do that-- </i>
</p><p><i>That was supposed to be a joke,</i> he mused, feeling her drift into sleep. </p><p><i>Sorry. The verbal sparring's going to have to resume once my brain is fully functional again,</i> she quipped. </p><p><i>Yes, dear,</i> Dean thought, turning his thoughts off. Kissing the back of her neck again, he felt his body melting into the mattress and his eyes shutting. He gave into his utter exhaustion and fell asleep, his last thought being grateful Chloe was, at least for the moment, safe in his arms. </p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Sarah walked into the other spare room at the end of the hall and flipped on the light. It was small but adequate, she thought, gazing at the full-size bed that took up almost the entire room. She sat down on it and put her face in her hands. Her thoughts were spinning so fast she wondered if she could shut them off. One thing was certain, though: Chloe might be safe for the moment, but she didn't quite trust Bobby. He knew things he wasn't divulging.</p><p>Hearing footsteps at the door, she looked up, eyes weary with fatigue. Sam stood there, his large frame taking up the entire doorway though his eyes were dark with concern. "Hey," she whispered, a small smile on her face. "Did you talk to Bobby at all?" </p><p>"He actually went out to get some dinner. Said he'd be back in awhile." He stepped into the room and shut the door, moving to sit beside her on the bed. Wordlessly he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. </p><p>She melted into his warmth and snaked her arms around his waist, breathing him in for a moment. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of his scent, she thought absently. </p><p>A smile tugged at his lips despite the worry he felt from her and the worry he himself felt combined. <i>You smell good too,</i> he thought, pressing a kiss to her temple. </p><p>She snorted softly. "Have I mentioned it's weird knowing you can read my mind?" <i>And have I mentioned I don't really trust Bobby?</i> she continued in her mind, looking up at him uncertainly. </p><p>He touched her face. <i>I know you don't. Bobby's never given us reason not to trust him before, but something feels off here. </i></p><p>She searched his eyes, seeing only honesty in them. <i>What do you think's wrong?</i> she thought, too afraid to speak aloud. She didn't know if Bobby was the eavesdropping type. </p><p><i>I honestly have no idea.</i> He stroked her hair gently, placing a kiss to her forehead. <i>But whatever it is, we'll figure it out. </i></p><p>Sarah stared intently at Sam, cupping his cheek gently and leaning up to kiss him. There was something... different about him, too. He seemed more confident. More self-assured. "You know you're different, too," she whispered softly. </p><p>He was a little startled by her words. "Different how?" </p><p>She bit her lip and grinned. "You seem more comfortable with your abilities, Sam. You've got this confidence vibe around you... and I really like it." </p><p>Sam was quiet for a moment. "I guess it's because...I've got them under control now," he said quietly. </p><p>He looked troubled, and Sarah wanted nothing more than to take the burden of his responsibility off his shoulders and share that. "Don't you know how humbled I was just watching you tear that 33.1 facility apart?" Don't you know how much Chloe appreciates you? </p><p>He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. "I know she does. And I don't regret it. Although I do kind of wish Lex had been there." His jaw tensed. </p><p><i>Hey,</i> she thought, taking his face into her hands, staring into his hard, angry eyes. <i>We'll get the bastard, okay? For now, you really need to relax.</i> She pushed him gently onto the bed and followed him, resting her head on his chest. </p><p>He let out a breath, rubbing her back lightly as he shut his eyes.<i> I love you, Sarah.</i> </p><p>"I love you, too, Sam," she whispered, her hands slipping beneath his shirt to gently caress his well-muscled stomach. "Chloe's gonna be okay, we'll get the mind-meld thing addressed, and then we'll go after Lex. And the Demon." She knew, even as she spoke the words out loud, that Sam would tense up again. She could have kicked herself when she felt him do just that. </p><p>He held onto her a little more tightly. <i>I don't want you or Chloe anywhere near this demon at all. </i></p><p><i>And what about you, Sam?</i> she asked, frowning. Her hand stilled on his stomach for a moment before resuming tracing a pattern against his skin. <i>You and Dean aren't any safer around this thing, either. </i></p><p>He was silent for a moment.<i> I know,</i> he admitted finally. </p><p><i>How... are we going to kill it, Sammy?</i> she mused, rubbing her nose into his chest and winding a leg around his. </p><p><i>I'm not sure.</i> He groaned softly, shifting so he was on his side facing her. He pulled her a little closer. <i>You make it hard to think. </i></p><p>Blushing a little, she nonetheless stared at him boldly, a playful smile on her lips. <i>Good. I don't want you to think for a little while.</i> She shifted her hips, her thigh brushing against his groin. </p><p><i>Your wish is my command.</i> He leaned down and kissed her lips urgently, one hand tangling in her hair as the other moved to rest against her hip. It felt like it had been years since they were last together, even though that was far from the case. </p><p>Sarah moaned a little, sliding both hands beneath his, smoothing them across his hard stomach, his massive back. His shirt moved up with her hands until she pulled them off his body with a smile. </p><p>He nibbled on her lower lip, quickly undoing the buttons on her blouse. He lowered his head to her neck and kissed her there, softly, his tongue darting out to taste her skin as he brought one hand up to cup her breast through her bra. </p><p>"Sam," she begged, feeling her body's temperature spike dramatically at his touch. Her thigh rubbed him through his denim, causing his body to jerk in response. She pushed her body against his hand, moaning against as his lips moved across her skin. </p><p>He gritted his teeth slightly, afraid if she moved against him like that again this would be over before it had even begun. Licking his lips, he undid the front clasp of the black bra she wore, pulling it off her and discarding it to the floor before lowered his head once more and drawing a nipple into his mouth, enjoying the whimper that escaped her. </p><p>Sarah's head fell against the pillow as he rolled them over and pressed her into the mattress, his teeth scraping her nipple gently. Her hands splayed across his back, digging her nails into his skin. Eyes closed, lost in the heated sensations he was creating, she tried mentally communicating her feelings of desire and love for Sam, though it was hard. Especially since he knew how to use his mouth. </p><p>Sam lifted his head and began to treat her other nipple to the same delicious torture as his right hand snaked under her skirt, his fingers sliding against her thighs and then moving gently over her panties, rubbing her very lightly. </p><p>Her hips bucked under his stroking touch, moaning his name, shivering when one of his fingers pushed aside her panties and rubbed her clit before entering her wet, hot core. </p><p>He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Kissing his way down to her stomach, he swirled his tongue around her belly button, easing a second finger inside of her while his thumb moved in slow circles over her clit. "You like that?" he whispered. </p><p>Sarah bit her lip hard, her body feeling like it was literally rising off the bed from Sam's utterly pleasurable torture.<i> God yes,</i> she thought, her voice having lost all sense of coherence. She ground her body against his hand, wanting to be closer to him. <i>More. </i></p><p><i>More? Really?</i> He slid farther down the bed, sliding a third finger inside her ever-so-slowly. </p><p>"God," came her ragged, whimpered response. Her inner walls massaged his fingers as he slid them in and out. The room began to swirl as her hips moved with his hand, riding him. Her hands dug into her bed sheets as she fought to control her body from climaxing too soon. </p><p>Sam smiled and slowly slid his fingers out of her, moving his hands to her thighs and pushing them a little farther apart as he scooted in closer, running his tongue over her slit. </p><p>Sarah's body quaked. She literally shivered, she was so high. So when she felt his tongue dart into her, licking and sucking at her innermost part, she whimpered and bit her lip, trying hard not to scream as her climax roared over her. Her hips moved of their own volition, her mind completely in another state when she realized he wasn't going to stop. </p><p>He concentrated on licking her clit as he eased two fingers back inside her slowly, enjoying the sounds she was making despite the fact his cock was painfully hard. He moved his fingers in and out of her slowly before adding the third back in once more, feeling her tense beneath him again.  </p><p>Sarah gave into the painfully, blatantly sexual number Sam was doing to her and rode him, fingers, tongue, she didn't even know anymore. Crying out his name in her mind, she climaxed against him, her body a slave to his loving. </p><p>Sam slowly kissed his way back up to her breasts, licking lightly at one of her nipples and then nibbling on her collarbone. </p><p>Still shivering from her climax, Sarah whispered, "Hey, I thought I was supposed to make you stop thinking." She licked his chest, hands moving directly to his jeans. </p><p>"You have," he informed her with a wicked smile, his eyes dark with desire. </p><p>Tugging his jeans and boxers down his hips and taking his swollen cock in her hand, she grinned knowingly. "Can we not think for awhile longer?" </p><p>He groaned involuntarily, burying his face against her neck and nipping lightly at her skin. "God, yes." </p><p>The grin turned into a genuine smile. "Then make love to me, Sam. Please." Her voice was breathless in his ear, pleading with him to fill her. She stroked him gently, slowly, running her thumb across his tip. </p><p>Sam shifted so his hips were pressed against hers. He let her guide his cock to her opening and he thrust inside quickly, groaning again as he felt her wet, tight heat surrounding him. </p><p>Sarah wound her legs around his waist, bringing him into her as deep as he could go. She moaned, her muscles quickly adjusting to his entrance. </p><p>He rested one hand against her hip, the other moving to rest beside her head for leverage as he thrust into her quickly, deeply. He lowered his head once more and tweaked a nipple with his teeth. </p><p>"Sam," she ground out, moaning loudly, her hips rising off the mattress to meet his hard, long thrusts. She moved her fingers through his hair, pushing his head harder into his body. </p><p>Sam buried his face between her breasts, tilting her hips up a little more for easier penetration. He slid one hand between them, rubbing her clit gently as he thrust into her. </p><p><i>I marvel at your self-control,</i> she thought blindly, her body reacting to his touch, his kisses, his presence quickly, feeling another climax hard on her heels. His ragged breathing, though, told her he was close. So close. </p><p>He grinned at her thought, nibbling lightly on her collarbone as he panted against her for breath, getting closer to his own release. He slid almost all the way out of her, then back in quickly, enjoying her soft inward scream. </p><p>Her hot core gripped at his cock, not letting him leave her. She knew he was teasing her now, testing to see how far he could take her. Digging her heels into his ass, she pulled him into her hard and smiled greedily. She felt his withdrawal, but only so he could pound into her body, one last thrust sending both of them into release. She felt him spilling himself into her and nearly wept with relief. </p><p>He cried out her name in his mind, knowing she would hear it, his head collapsing against her chest. </p><p>Sarah wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head to her chest gently and threading her fingers through his hair. <i>How's that for not thinking?</i> she said to him, a tired but satisfied smirk on her face. </p><p>He chuckled softly, trying to catch his breath. <i>Who said we were finished? </i></p><p>"Give me a minute," she whispered, her limbs feeling a lot like jelly. She slid her legs off his waist, closing her eyes at the feel of Sam's lips gently nuzzling her breast. </p><p>He rested his head against her stomach, pressing a soft kiss against her bare skin. At that moment he felt more peaceful and content than he had in a long time. </p><p>She sighed and gently massaged his scalp, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as humanly possible. It seemed they barely had time to be together, much less enjoy the silence of the room, the sounds of their breathing evening out. </p><p>He let out a soft breath, smiling faintly. <i>I love you. </i></p><p><i>Not as much as I love you.</i> She moved her body down so her green eyes, still dark with desire, met his peaceful, happy hazel ones. <i>You look content, Mr. Winchester.</i> She smiled wickedly. </p><p><i>So do you, Mrs. Winchester.</i> He grinned, dimpling his cheeks as he gazed down at her intently. <i>But you also look like you want something.</i> A smirk on his face, he slid one hand across her flat stomach, then lower, his fingers brushing against her thighs. </p><p>She groaned inwardly. <i>Maybe,</i> she whispered, smiling at his touch. She spread her thighs wider, moving her body against his hand. </p><p>He licked his lips, watching her eyes drift shut as he rubbed his thumb very lightly over her clit in circles, just barely touching her. </p><p>Her hips pushed against his hand, begging for more. "You're teasing," she panted, feeling the heat building inside her again. </p><p>Sam grinned. "You like it," he whispered, pressing his thumb down a little more firmly. "Better?" </p><p>Sarah whimpered in response. </p><p><i>I'll take that as a yes.</i> His grin widened a little more as he slid two fingers inside of her, almost chuckling as her hips rose off the bed. </p><p>She was trying hard to keep quiet, but it proved to be almost unbearable. "Sam..." she moaned, thrusting her hips upward quickly with every stroke of his fingers. She clutched at his shoulders, nails scraping his skin urgently. </p><p>He eased a third finger into her as he continued to stroke her clit with his thumb, pressing down even more and grinning as he felt her inner walls contract around his digits tightly. </p><p>Her body rode his hand and her mouth touched his shoulder, licking his skin before biting down a little. <i>You're gonna pay for this,<i> she thought, slamming her wet core against his fingers. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He laughed. <i>I look forward to it,</i> he told her, leaning down to touch her nipple with his tongue as he thrust his fingers in and out of her quickly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her eyes flew wide open when her climax hit her, sending her frame into spasms as Sam's long, experienced fingers drove into her frantically. With an inward cry, she collapsed back onto the bed, her mouth open, her breathing ragged. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Getting tired?</i> he thought, his voice teasing. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Looking up at him, she licked her lips and pushed him onto his back. <i>What do you think?</i> she thought, straddling his hips and licking his neck. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sam grinned, gazing up at her. <i>Well you've got me...what are you gonna do with me? </i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Nipping his neck, she dragged her face to his ear and bit his earlobe gently. "Ride you until you buckle?" she whispered in his ear and smiled when she felt a shudder run through his body. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That sounds..." He groaned when he felt her hand stroke his cock. "That's..." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's... what?" she teased, thumbing his slit as she spoke and riding against the jerking movements he made. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He inhaled sharply. "Don't stop." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>If you insist,</i> she thought, sliding down his chest, her mouth caressing his smooth, muscled skin as she went. Her hand pumped his cock gently, increasing the pressure somewhat. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He lifted his hips involuntarily, moving with her hand as she stroked him back to a painful erection with a few light touches. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Trailing light, insistent kisses down his abdomen, Sarah wasted no time replacing her mouth with her hand, taking part of his length in and sliding her tongue against his hardness. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh God," he groaned, his fingers tangling in her hair gently. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sarah was urged on, licking and sucking him until she felt like both of them would pop. Letting him go, she positioned herself above him, a sensual smile on her face. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sam quickly gripped her hips in his large hands, meeting her eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sarah smiled sensually, pushing herself onto his hardness, maintaining his intense gaze as she went. Her eyes went wide for a moment, her body quickly adjusting to him. She moaned and started moving, legs spread wide on either side of his body taking him deep into her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Groaning again, he gripped her hips tightly, thrusting up inside her as she ground down against him. He gritted his teeth, his breathing growing shallow once more. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She threw her head back, her long dark hair brushing against the tender flesh of her back, riding him hard and fast. A whimper escaped her at the pressure of his hands on her and knew there'd be bruises in the morning. She didn't care, though: the sparks that flew between them as their mutual release approached was all she could focus on. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As if sensing her feeling, he relaxed his hands a little, pulling her down to kiss him, one hand tangling in her hair and then smoothing down her back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sarah kissed Sam with abandon, molding her mouth to his as she felt him climax. She swallowed any cry he would have made, just as he did her own moans of release. Her heart raced, even as his hands, gently on her skin, relaxed her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She put her hands on his chest and pulled back after a few moments. "It's okay if you're a little rough." Her smile was tired but satisfied. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He winced as he looked up at her. "I never wanna hurt you," he whispered. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sliding her hands down his chest to let them rest against his hipbones, she smiled. "I know you don't, Sam, but in this case, it really is okay." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sam reached up and touched her face gently. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, slowly sitting up and pulling her closer, kissing her lips softly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>So are you,</i> she thought, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. She opened her mind and let him see how she saw him: her avenging angel tearing into the LuthorCorp plant to save Chloe, using his abilities to get them out of the hospital... keeping things together for his brother. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He slid his hands through her hair, tears stinging his eyes. "I love you, too," he murmured, burying his face against her neck. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sarah held him close to her, cradling him as if he had suddenly become fragile and uncertain. "What's wrong?" she whispered. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Nothing," he whispered back, kissing her shoulder. He blew out a breath, then slowly pulled away to look at her, gazing into her eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>You're such a liar,</i> she thought with a sad smile, but she let it go. Yawning, she said, "We should probably get some sleep." <i>Unless you wanna talk about it.<i> She knew deep down he was worried about keeping a lid on his abilities and hadn't processed the fact that he was, in fact, really an angel. Not like they'd had the time, she thought. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He heard her thoughts and shut his eyes for a moment, pulling her close. <i>We'll talk when we wake up, okay?</i> He pressed a kiss to her temple. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sliding off his hips, Sarah scooted underneath the covers and looked at Sam. I'm holding you to that, she told him, giving him a mischievous look. <i>Even if I have to torture it out of you. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A smile tugged at his lips. <i>I don't know, Sarah. I kinda like your brand of torture. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Pulling him down to rest next to her, she snuggled into his warmth and grinned. <i>Guess we'll definitely need our sleep,</i> she thought, kissing his chest gently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers up around them both. And within moments they'd drifted off to sleep, drained and exhausted. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It had been a long night, and Dean didn't really get much sleep. His entire being was tuned to Chloe's every movement. Each sound she made in her sleep. Even her dreams seemed to invade his thoughts, which was the most disturbing thing of all. The things she dreamed about... Each nightmare that woke her up made him hate Lex Luthor that much more and happy he had killed Gordon. He briefly wondered if he should worry that he felt no remorse about that action.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Chloe stirred again, he gently brushed his lips against her hair. "You awake?" he queried in a hushed voice. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She winced a little, trying not to move too much. "Yeah," she whispered. "What time is it?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Way too early," he muttered, glancing at the clock. "6AM. Hey, don't move. You need something?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Aspirin,</i> she thought tiredly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean let her go, trying not to disturb her body as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom for a bottle and a glass of water. He wished he knew what to say to her, but to tell the truth, if she knew how he had fallen apart over the thought of her death, she might look at him differently.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He located a bottle of aspirin and grabbed a Dixie cup. Filling it with water, he walked quietly back to their room. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks," she whispered, biting down hard on her lip as she struggled to sit up. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean put a gentle hand on her back and helped her into a sitting position, wincing each time he saw pain flash across her face. He put the water into her hand the fumbled to get the aspirin bottle open. He felt her eyes on him but he didn't look at her. Couldn't, actually. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Is it that bad?" she whispered, attempting to joke. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Can't get this damn thing open." He wrenched the bottle top so hard it flipped off and clattered onto the floor. Keeping his gaze on the bottle, he put a few tablets onto his palm and held them out. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"That's...not what I meant." Chloe took the aspirin from him and quickly popped them into her mouth, swallowing them all down at once with a drink of water. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean glanced up at her, saw the hurt in her eyes, and bit back the tears that pricked his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He didn't know what to say. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Guess so,</i> she thought, lowering her gaze to the bedspread. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What? No, Chloe." His head shot up and he forced himself to look at her. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. <i>You almost died,</i> he finally thought, still unable to speak the words aloud. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A wave of something akin to despair washed over her and nearly took her breath away. <i>I know.</i> She hesitantly reached out and touched his arm. <i>I'm sorry.</i> </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Not your fault," he whispered, his gaze dropping to her hands. He gently took one in his and squeezed gently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She shut her eyes, slowly shifting to lean against him. <i>The fun never stops when I'm along,</i> she thought wryly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Stop it,</i> he replied, suddenly angry. He stood up and started pacing around the room. "You think any of this is your fault? You think I care who you really are?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His sudden movement nearly made her fall off the bed and she winced as she moved to lean back against the headboard. <i>I care,</i> she thought tiredly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I don't, dammit," he growled. "I love you no matter what." He turned around and looked at her, his eyes filled with a tenderness no words could dare define. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"And that means more than you'll ever know," she said, her voice rough. "But it doesn't change the facts, Dean." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What, that you've got something Luthor wants? That he's willing to torture you, maybe kill you, so he can build the army for the fucking demon?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Anger rolled through her that she couldn't comprehend. "That I'm not normal," she whispered, pressing a hand to her head painfully. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Apparently I'm half angel, so define 'normal'." He took a step towards her, seeing her in pain again and shuddering because he knew he was the source of her immediate pain. He blocked out his anger, his thoughts from her, seeing her ease somewhat. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe laid her head back against the headboard, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "There's a big difference, Dean." Her voice was barely audible. "An angel is something good." She swallowed hard. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"And since Lex Luthor decides to make you a test subject, that automatically makes you evil?" Dean's anger bubbled into his voice, making it hard with emotion. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>No, that's not...that's not what I'm saying either.</i> She pressed a hand to her ribs. <i>I lived in Smallville for six years, Dean. Every single meteor freak I ever met ended up dead or in Belle Reeve. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Then you're going to be the exception, Chloe Sullivan, because you're not going to go crazy or die." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I'm a ticking time bomb," she said inaudibly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sam's a ticking time bomb," Dean corrected her. "You're fine. You just... need to heal. And you're safe here." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She gave him a look, albeit a tired one. "Sam's not a time bomb, Dean." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Not anymore, he admitted to himself. "But who says you are?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She didn't answer, letting her gaze drop to the bedspread once more. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Angry, frustrated, and defeated, Dean Winchester did the first thing he thought of: he put his fist into the wall, as if to ease his pain a little. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Pain shot through her own hand at his action and she stared at him through blurry, tear-filled eyes. "Dean," she whispered, stunned. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He shuddered as he felt her pain rip through him. "Chloe," he said, his voice raspy and choked with emotion. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Their eyes met and a tear streaked down her cheek. Wordlessly, she held her arms out to him, her lower lip trembling. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean closed the space between them, taking her into his arms gently, trying hard not to hurt her... especially since her hurts seemed to literally be his. "I'm sorry," he whispered, brushing his lips across her cheek, stroking her hair. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Dean, she's one of them, too," she whispered. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His hands stopped their movement. "Who? Your mother?" He pulled back and looked at her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her face was pale and she nodded slightly, not quite meeting his eyes. "She's a meteor freak too." A shiver ran through her and she shut her eyes as the weight of that slowly began to sink in. "Lex...he said she wasn't crazy at all. That...she's just..." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Letting out a frustrated sigh, Dean touched his forehead to hers, bumping their heads together slowly. "So he thinks you got this from your mother?" he asked. <i>For that matter, does he have her?</i> he thought. He rubbed her arms to try to stop her shivering. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>I don't know,</i> she thought, a new set of tears forming. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach and the room began to spin. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"We should call Oliver," Dean said, feeling her anxiety pummel him between the eyes. He laid down on the bed, taking her with him and touching their foreheads once again when his arms went around her. "I know he's kept her safe." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"There is no safe," she whispered dully. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was too tired to argue, so he said nothing. Deep down, he knew the truth of it: there was no place they could hide, nowhere they could run. Sooner or later, the demon would catch up to them. Luthor would find them. And he didn't know if he was capable of protecting her anymore. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Dean?" Sam's voice at the door was soft, hesitant. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sighing, Dean kissed Chloe quickly. "It's Sam. You want him to come in?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sure," she murmured, not moving or opening her eyes. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A frown plastered on his face, Dean eased off the bed and headed for the door. He opened it quietly and looked at his brother, who looked concerned but relaxed. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips. "Had a better night than me, I take it?" he joked. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam shook his head slightly, a worried expression settling on his features. "How's she doing?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Glancing back at the blonde who had fallen into a fitful sleep, he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Not good. She thinks this is all her fault, Sam." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He shut his eyes for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know she does...her thoughts have been so out of control...Sarah and I woke up," he admitted. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean grimaced and once again was thankful that he could block out thoughts sometimes. "Yeah, I know. I didn't sleep because I kept seeing her... dreams." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam winced and looked at his brother. "It was bad," he whispered. "Wasn't it?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Eyes filled with despair, he merely looked at his younger brother and nodded. "Your worst nightmare? Pretty much a walk in the park compared to what she's been through." <i>And I don't know how to take care of her,</i> he thought immediately. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He reached out and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. <i>You're not alone,</i> he thought. <i>Sarah and I are here to help too. Whatever it takes. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>What if I don't know what it takes?</i> Dean wondered, his shoulders slumping just a little under the weight he suddenly felt. <i>What if I can't handle any of this anymore?</i> </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He drew in a breath and looked toward the bed where Chloe lay asleep. <i>When you love someone...you can handle anything. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean turned to stare at the wall that now held a large hole in it and wondered if that was enough. If he loved her enough to do what was needed to in order to save her. When he realized, however, that he'd gladly give his life for her, his breath hitched in his throat. "Sam, can you and Sarah watch her? I'm... going for a drive." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Dean, where you going man?" His voice was soft, worried. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"To clear my head, is that okay?" He hadn't meant to snap, but with the walls beginning to close in on him, he needed to get out. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam sighed softly. "Yeah. You go. We'll stay with her." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Nodding, Dean grabbed his jacket from beside the bed and leaned down, kissing Chloe softly. "I love you," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. Because suddenly, it didn't seem like it was enough. He moved past his brother, not looking at him, and headed towards the back door. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam watched him go, his eyes sad and a knot in his stomach. He turned to look at Chloe, letting out a soft breath. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe's body screamed in protest as she managed to peel herself off the sagging mattress. The room spun and she quickly shut her eyes, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Steadying herself, she slowly opened her eyes once more and spotted her bag by the door. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she slowly started toward it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Seeing Chloe's sudden movements from the still open door, Sam rushed inside, picking up her quickly sagging body as he went. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, concern written all over his face. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A groan escaped her, tears blurring her eyes at the various pains that shot through her. "I gotta get...my phone," she murmured. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Let me get it for you,</i> Sam thought, feeling her pain when she winced from the chemicals that undoubtedly coursed still through her body. He sat her on the bed gently and headed for her bag. Once he had retrieved it, he laid it down next to her and sat in the chair. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks," she whispered, reaching out and picking it up off the bed. With a trembling hand, she opened her list of contacts and paged down until she landed on: Queen, Oliver. Shutting her eyes, she pressed the phone to her ear and hit send. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He knew she was calling Oliver. Made sense after everything she had been through. He glanced at the doorway and found Sarah standing there, beautiful yet frightened. He held out a hand to her, urging her towards him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Queen," Oliver said, answering the phone a little irritably. He had two minutes to himself, and he hadn't wanted to spend it talking to someone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Cringing involuntarily as a surge of annoyance washed over her, Chloe pressed her other hand against her eyes. "Oliver? It's Chloe." Her voice was weak, strained. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His demeanor immediately changed to concern. "Chloe?" he said, a little surprised to hear from her. "What's wrong?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Did you move my mother?" she asked, ignoring his question. Her body was tense, her breathing still more ragged than usual. "Did you get her out of Topeka? Is she safe?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Of course," he replied with a small frown. "I promised I would, and I have. She's in a safe place, and I'm the only person who really knows where she is." He paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She let out a breath, not even aware of the tear that trickled down her cheek. "Just...make sure Lex Luthor can't find her," she whispered. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"There are some things Lex will never find. That I can promise you." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks," she murmured. "Is Clark in Smallville?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He glanced at the door separating him from the others. "No, actually. He's here with the rest of us. We needed him... why?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Fear shot through her. "Look, I think...I think Lois and Lana and my father...I think they're in danger." Her heart sank a little more as she realized everyone she cared about was now in danger because of her. Even Pete wasn't safe. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Oliver frowned immediately at the sound of her tone of voice, especially considering the fact that he didn't like the idea of Lois being in trouble. "Why, Chloe? I'll send Clark back if necessary, but what makes you think your entire family and friends are in trouble?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe was silent for a moment, bile in the back of her throat. "Because Lex is after me. And he'll use anyone I care about to get to me," she admitted. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Consider it done." He sensed Chloe didn't want to talk about it, and that was fine. He trusted her judgment enough to know that if she thought someone was in mortal danger, they needed to be protected. Besides, he knew Lex Luthor and the atrocities he was capable of. "I'm heading to tell Clark now." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks," she whispered, slowly hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the bedspread. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah caught the phone before it plummeted to the floor, just as she saw her friend lean against Sam, who was doing his best to prop her up. "Where the hell is Dean?" she asked, looking at Sam.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Worried dark eyes gazed at his wife. "He's... out." Dean's not taking any of this well, he communicated to her mentally, forgetting for a second that Chloe could understand him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe's eyes drifted shut and she swallowed hard, slowly forcing herself to move away from Sam and sit up on her own. She suddenly wished for nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. Just melt away, out of existence, before anyone she cared about got hurt any worse because of her. "Can't blame him there," she whispered. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam looked at Sarah and then at the floor. "Chloe, you've been through hell... and Dean feels responsible for you being taken. And if I didn't have these... abilities... Dean would probably  be dead right now from trying to save you. He's beating himself up, like he always does, because someone he loves is in danger and he doesn't know what to do about it." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her face paled a little more than it already was. "I know. But it's not his fault." Another tear trickled down her cheek. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"It's not yours, either," Sarah whispered, taking a step towards Chloe. You're no more responsible for what's happened to you than Sam is for being given these abilities.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam nodded. I hate to gang up on you, but Sarah's right, he thought. Lex is to blame for this. And the bastard's gonna pay for it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Well, what's goin' on in here?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe looked toward the doorway and spotted an older man, whom she assumed was Sam and Dean's friend Bobby, standing there with his arms folded across his chest. His expression was one of cool neutrality. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Bobby," Sam said, standing up, giving the man a careful once-over. "Just checking on Chloe, making sure she's alright."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah mustered a polite smile but couldn't quite look at the man. Be careful of him, Chloe, she warned. I don't know if we can trust him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Now why would you think you couldn't trust your husband's old pal Bobby?" He smirked, looking at her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe's gaze quickly darted from Bobby to Sarah, and then to Sam, her stomach tightening. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah's knees literally shook, and she fought against leaning on the wall for support. "I... didn't say anything like that," she whispered, daring to look into Bobby's eyes: they looked... hollow, she thought absently.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam looked intently at Bobby and nearly curled his hands into fists. Something was definitely wrong: last time he checked, Bobby couldn't read minds. Nor was his mere presence an unwelcome irritation. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby's smirk shifted into a sneer. "You didn't have to say it." He tapped the side of his head. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Fuck. Sam strode across the room, grabbed Sarah and put Chloe and her behind him. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded fiercely, suddenly wishing for his bottle of holy water. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Now, now. No need to get all upset, Sammy." He grinned broadly, his eyes flashing yellow. "At least not yet." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was him. The thing he and Dean had been searching for. The thing that had killed their father and was in league with Lex Luthor. "It's Sam, you son of a bitch," he growled, taking a step towards the demon housed in Bobby's body.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A shot of pain spread through Sarah's mind at Sam's panicked thoughts. She stood behind him and trembled, though she tried not to show it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The Yellow-Eyed Demon sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "Now, now, I didn't kill your father. He did that all by himself, Sammy." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe swallowed hard, her heart thudding heavily in her chest as her gaze darted around the room, looking for something--anything they could use as a weapon. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sweet, naive, Chloe. Weapons won't hurt me," he said with a grin. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Just one will," Sam ground out, "but I think the bastard's got it... don't you?" He glared at the monster before him, anger raging through his long frame. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby's grin widened a little more. "That's pretty much useless now, too," he informed Sam. "But that's not really important right now." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Gonna tell me what is?" he asked, wishing there was some way to get the women out of the room. He knew he wasn't much of a barrier between Hell itself and them, and he couldn't handle what might happen if he died. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Of course. Why else would I be here?" He smirked and with a nod of his head, threw Sam across the room and against the far wall. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He felt his body connect with the wall, nearly leaving an indentation in it. He groaned in pain, trying to move his neck and arms, but to no avail. He was stuck. Again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sam!" Sarah cried, taking a step towards her husband. She didn't get very far, though, because she was abruptly slid back into her original place by Chloe, also unable to move. She turned terrified eyes to Sam. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The Yellow-Eyed Demon wearing Bobby's face smiled at the girls, looking from Chloe to Sarah. He reached out and slid Sarah's shirt up a little, caressing her stomach and smiling as she shuddered. He looked up at Sam. "You and your brother certainly chose the perfect women to breed our army with, Sammy." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Get your hands off her!" Sam shrieked, his gaze focused intently on the hand that touched his wife. He felt his mind move past it, willing it to stop its tracing against Sarah's skin. But nothing happened. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"In a few months, this child will be among the first of many warriors." He smiled, gazing into Sarah's frightened eyes. He rubbed her belly once more before placing a kiss on her cheek and moving to stand in front of Chloe. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tears pricked the back of her eyelids as she turned to stare at Sam in shock. She mouthed the words "this child?" though nothing came out. She was pregnant? she thought. She glanced at Chloe, who was barely conscious, though her back was ramrod straight. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"And you were a pleasant surprise. Lex did very well fishing you out. You're going to be a most excellent addition to the war. Essential." He reached out and touched her face. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe flinched, feeling sick and filled with hate. "Don't touch me," she hissed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam took a deep breath and focused, infusing his being with all the strength within... and was able to pull himself out of the demon's grip. He stormed over to the monster now touching Chloe and pulled him by the shirt collar. "I said... don't touch them." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby laughed. "Still fighting your destiny, Sammy? Give up. It's useless," he whispered, leaning closer to Sam. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He dragged Bobby's body away from the girls and leaned in close to the demon, whose yellow eyes stared back in amusement. "No, my destiny's in my hands, you monster from Hell, and you'll be stuck back there sooner than you think." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe's breathing was ragged and she gripped onto Sarah's arm as she caught sight of movement in the doorway. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What the hell's going on?" Dean demanded, rushing into the room and prying Bobby's body from his brother. He caught a glint of yellow and pushed the older man back into the wall. "Sonofabitch." He cast a glance at Chloe, who had turned white as a sheet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Dean, I don't know if an exorcism is gonna get it out of Bobby," Sam replied hoarsely, moving to stand beside his brother, his arms infused with the strength to keep the thing pinned to the wall. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>With a laugh, the demon sent both Dean and Sam stumbling backwards. "See you boys real soon. Chloe. Sarah." He grinned at them, opened his mouth wide and looked upwards. Dark, black smoke billowed from his mouth and up through the roof. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah collapsed to the floor, having fallen off the bed from the sheer noise made from the demon's departure. She put her hands into her face, trying to stave off the sobs that threatened to rise from her chest.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Goddammit," Dean muttered, keeping his footing as he saw Bobby collapse onto the floor. He rushed to Chloe, however, and scanned her quickly with his eyes. "Are you hurt?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She shook her head slightly, looking dazed. "I'm okay." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sam," Dean asked, his voice hard and emotionless, "what the hell happened?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I don't know, man. Bobby was just..." He swallowed hard and looked at his brother. "Dean, it was the demon. It's been in Bobby, watching us." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean let loose a string of curse words, though his grip on Chloe remained gentle. "Great, now it probably knows everything we know and..." His words trailed off them he heard Bobby groan and sit up.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Dean? Sam?" the older man asked, looking around at the room's inhabitants in confusion. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam swallowed hard, quickly pulling Sarah into his arms and looking at Bobby in silence. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe bit her lip, hard. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah bit back a sob and clung to Sam, burying her face into his chest, refusing to acknowledge anything outside of the warmth she felt from his body.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Bobby," Dean stated, his keen eyes looking for any sign he might still be possessed. It wouldn't be the first time they had been deceived, he thought.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby looked at the brothers and frowned. "What are you guys doing here?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam regarded him warily. "We called and you said we could stay for awhile. We needed a place to recoup. Apparently...you weren't yourself." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Taking his hat off, Bobby scratched his head thoughtfully. "How long ago was that?" he asked, slowly standing up and noticing Dean and Sam's shoulders instantly straighten in readiness.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"It's been a couple days," Dean replied, gazing at the older man, still suspicious. "Is that really you in there, or is that yellow-eyed freak still talking?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Oh shit, don't tell me the reason I can't remember the last several days is because I was possessed." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Bobby, I hate to do this, but...we need to make sure it's really you." Sam gazed at him intently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe stared at him, as well, her heart beating quickly in her chest. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Okay," Bobby said, his eyes sheepish yet sharp. "Do what you gotta do."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah stepped away wordlessly from Sam and sat down next to Chloe, not looking at anyone.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean looked at Sam and then at Bobby, pulling out his flask of holy water. Not that it had worked before, he thought, but what other option did they have? He glanced at Sam, who had a strange look on his face. "Sammy?" he whispered, tentatively. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam blinked a few times then shook his head. "It's Bobby. The demon's gone," he said, glancing at his brother sideways. I can read his mind now. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Well damn, that's good, Dean thought with a smile, pocketing his flask of holy water and grinning at their old friend. "Guess you're off the hook, Bobby," Dean replied with a smirk, "because Sam can read your mind again."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby grimaced and glanced at Sam. "Then he's probably hearing how confused I am at this point." He glanced at the two women, a blonde and a brunette, and wondered who they were. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>So was Chloe, but she remained completely silent as she looked back at him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Bobby, this is… my wife. Sarah." He kept her pulled close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah looked up at the man, his eyes now full of confusion but a friendliness she had not seem before. "Hello," she whispered with a small smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby looked at Sam, unable to hide his surprise. "You're married?" he asked. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I am." He smiled and looked at Sarah intently, his eyes full of love and warmth. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"It's nice to meet you, Sarah." Bobby looked at the brunette and smiled, wishing they had all met under different circumstances.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Taking Chloe's hand, Dean looked at the older man. "And this is Chloe Sullivan, my girl." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She swallowed hard, forcing a smile as she slowly rose to her feet, gripping onto Dean's arm for support. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby nodded at the blonde, so pale and fragile looking, and nodded, a smile on his lips. "Wish we had met under better circumstances, but... looks like you guys've been through hell." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Some of us," Sam murmured, glancing at Chloe with worried eyes, and then shifting his gaze to his brother. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Look Bobby, we need some help... not to mention your expertise," Dean replied, ignoring the look his brother gave him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Glancing at Sam, Sarah whispered, "I'm... going to get something to drink." She pulled away and headed for the door, nauseous and achy all of a sudden. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Casting a worried glance at his wife as she left, he hesitated only a moment before following her. "Hey. You okay?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She swallowed hard and didn't look at her husband. "I'm fine. Throat's just dry." She couldn't stop thinking about that... thing... touching her, proclaiming her pregnant and that child as demon spawn. It was more than she could bear. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hearing her thoughts loud and clear, Sam winced. <i>If you're pregnant, the baby's ours. Not his.</i> He gazed at her intently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah clamped down on her thoughts and nodded, unable to say anything else. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Feeling as though he'd failed her, he looked down at the floor. "You should get some water," he whispered. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She sniffed back the tears and nodded, biting her lip as she turned her back on Sam and walked towards the kitchen.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean glanced back at Sam and frowned. "Okay, did I miss something here?" he demanded loudly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>The demon said Sarah was pregnant and that the baby was going to be a warrior on his side of the battle. </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The thought came from Chloe, who slowly sat back down onto the bed, resting her head in her hands tiredly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His body stiffened and he looked at Sam. What? he thought, eyes sharp with alarm. "Did he touch Chloe?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam glanced at her, and then back at his brother, his eyes intense, though he remained silent. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean looked at Bobby. "Bobby, uh, we need a minute?" He glanced at Chloe, who had yet to really look at him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sure, sure," Bobby replied, giving them all a concerned glance. "I'll go digging for some things you might need." He walked out of the room quickly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe didn't look up, or move. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam remained standing in the doorway, uncertain whether to stay or go. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Sam, you probably should go check on Sarah, whether she wants it or not." Dean didn't look at his brother but kept staring at Chloe intently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah, you're right." He reached out and grabbed the door handle, pulling the door shut behind him quietly and heading down the hallway. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean sat down and pulled Chloe into his arms, holding her tightly. She was shivering and he could have kicked himself for leaving in the first place. "I'm sorry, Chlo," he admitted out loud. "I'm sorry I left. I should've been here." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"It's okay." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she sagged against him. <i>No one got hurt. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He brushed his lips against the top of her head. <i>Whatever, Chloe. I know it hurt you somehow. Said something to really screw with your mind.</i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Biting her lower lip, she reluctantly opened her mind to him fully so he would know exactly what had been said. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Listening to that monster use Bobby to utter those words to Chloe was like a knife slashing into his heart, though he refused to let his face show how deeply it cut. He enveloped her into a loving hug, bringing her as close to him as possible, wanting to ease her pain so badly he could almost taste the bitterness of it on his lips. He grimaced as he held her, thinking of all the ways he would kill Luthor before taking on the demon himself. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"My mother's okay," she whispered, letting his embrace warm and comfort her as much as it could. A tear blotted onto the sleeve of his shirt. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Good. Did you talk to Oliver?" He closed his eyes and planted another gently kiss on her head. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She nodded against him. "He got her out. Clark's...heading back to Smallville to look out for my father and Lois and Lana." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean winced slightly at Clark's name but nodded, a little relieved that she had already gotten her bases covered. Without his help, of course, because really, what good was he to begin with? Not like he really had done anything to rescue her, keep her alive. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Please stop it," she whispered, tightening her arms around him a little. "Don't you know you're what brought me back?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He sighed and relaxed slightly against her, burying his nose into her hair. "Am I?" he asked quietly, a sense of desolation overcoming him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She slowly pulled away to look at him, tears stinging her eyes. She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I heard your voice." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He blinked in surprised, leaning his face into her touch. "My voice? You mean when we were in your mind, trying to get you out?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe shook her head slightly. "No. Before that. I heard your voice. I couldn't..." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I couldn't respond, but I heard you." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She heard his breakdown, his utter meltdown at her bedside, pleading for someone to take his life and give it to her. She had heard all of that. Stunned, he could only stare at her, his eyes red with fatigue and the brokenness he still felt over the thought of losing her. He wiped away the tear leaking from her eye. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>I love you. So much.</i> She leaned into his touch, more tears welling in her eyes. <i>If you hadn't been there...I wouldn't be here now. Don't you understand? </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Maybe he understood, but Dean didn't have a clue how to express that sentiment. What he did understand was his brother's hurt, guilt, and anxiety over losing Jessica the way he had. How the nightmares seemed to become real, how it had taken such a strong woman to help him overcome all of that. And as Chloe was his strength, Dean needed to know she would always be safe with him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He cupped her cheeks gently, touching his lips to hers, hoping she would understand the meaning, the feeling he put into that small kiss. Speaking those words without saying anything. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She kissed him back softly, closing her eyes. <i>Dean? </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah?" he asked aloud, moving his face away to look into her eyes. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She hesitated a moment, but held his gaze. "I need to see my mother," she whispered, her voice almost inaudible. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He swallowed hard. "Okay, we will," he whispered quietly. "After you've had a couple days to heal." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Nodding, she rested her head against his shoulder, completely exhausted. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Whadda say we get some sleep?" he asked, lying her down on her side, then getting into bed next to her. He pulled the covers over them and scooted into her to keep her warm. "Actual sleep, where I can't hear your dreams." A trembling smile graced his lips. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She winced, pressing a hand against her forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She'd been trying so hard to keep all three of them out of her mind, away from the images buried in her brain. It hadn't even occurred to her that they might be able to see and hear her dreams. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Hey, that was meant as a joke," he whispered, taking her hand in his and kissing the palm gently. "Stop trying so hard to keep us out of your mind. It's more important to focus on getting better. You can block me out later." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>I don't wanna block you from everything,</i> she thought, relaxing back against him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Then you might wanna block out my thoughts, </i>he told her wordlessly, staring at her intently, wrapping the blanket around her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>I like being connected to you.</i> She closed her eyes. <i>It makes me feel safe. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He couldn't suppress the sensual laughter that sprung from his lips. <i>Is that a physical connection or the mental whammy?</i> he asked, knowing full well what she was talking about. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A smile tugged at her lips involuntarily. <i>And if I said both? </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kissing her gently, he whispered, "Then I'd say I've got you right where I want you... even though I'm not touching you until you're better." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"You know I'm pretty sure I'm not contagious," she replied, attempting to joke. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He stoked her cheek gently. "I know you're not, and I'd prove it to you now if your body could handle it." His eyes twinkled with mischief. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"When I get well, I'm holding you to that," she whispered. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Then you'd better hurry up and get better," he replied with a smirk. "I'm not a patient man, ya know." He squeezed her arm and tugged her closer into his embrace. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Believe me, I know. She smiled wryly, relaxing again as his arms pulled her closer, back against him. I love you. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He let a peaceful smile tug at his lips as he felt her relax into a deep sleep; he hoped this time she wouldn't be plagued by dreams of the past, of what was to come. Putting his face into her hair, he thought, I love you, too, Chloe Sullivan.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This time, sleep found him quickly, even if his hold on the woman sleeping next to him remained constant.  </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah sat on the couch, bottle of water in one hand, her laptop on her lap. She, Sam, and Bobby had been discussing how to kill the Yellow Eyed Demon, which gave her something to do. Her hands flew across the keyboard, Googling every known combination she could think of that might lead her to some viable information on this monstrous creature.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She had kept a safe distance from Bobby, her opinion of the man still shaky. After what she'd seen, she didn't know if she could truly warm up to him... even if he didn't look like the type who would really hurt her. Not when he was himself. She heard the men talking, though she wasn't paying attention. One hand settled on her stomach and rubbed the place where the demon had touched her, almost as if to rid herself of the memory of that awful touch. She couldn't look at Sam, her mind wandering elsewhere to places she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about yet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"So you and Dean can dig into my library for anything that might help you with this demon," Bobby was saying. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks, Bobby. We appreciate that." Sam let out a breath. "I'm afraid we've run out of ideas and places to look. I mean, if Dad couldn't find a way to kill this demon...." His voice trailed off. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He nodded. "I think, had John lived, he would have found the answer. He wasn't a man who ever gave up." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"No, he wasn't," he murmured, rising to his feet and moving over to the large bookshelf stuffed full of ancient books. He scanned the titles for anything that might catch his eye. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby frowned and glanced at Sarah, then back at Sam. "Normally I'd tell you which book to pick, but in this case, square one seems a little uncertain." He walked over and pulled out his favorite book of demons and handed it to Sam. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks." He took the book from Bobby and moved to sit down beside his wife, resting a hand lightly on her shoulder. <i>You okay? </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She stiffened in surprise. <i>Yeah,</i> she replied, her eyes glued to her screen. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He instantly pulled his hand away from her, swallowing hard. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I'm fine, Sam," she said out loud. "Killing this demon's a little more important." Sighing in mild frustration, she hit the back button on the web browser and picked another site from the search result list.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Grabbing another book off the shelf, Bobby looked at the married couple and frowned. He wished he could recall what had happened while he had been possessed, but aside from flashes, he was drawing a blank. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Right," Sam whispered, not looking at her as he opened the book and began to flip through it, scanning for anything useful. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"How exactly do you look up something that doesn't have a name besides Yellow Eyed Demon?" Sarah finally asked aloud after several minutes, wanting to toss her laptop to the ground. "It's like looking up 'evil' and muddling through the millions of pages that mean... nothing." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He felt her frustration and anxiety as though it was his own. He wanted to reach out and rest a comforting hand on her arm, but knew it wouldn't do any good. Not when he was part of the problem. "Sarah, maybe you should rest for awhile." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby glanced up from his book and nodded. "Yeah, we got this covered," he said, reaffirming their need for space.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She flinched and glanced at Sam, saw the pained expression, and wanted to kick herself. She didn't know how to tell him she had been so afraid, so freaked out, that the only thing she could think about was that thing's voice in her head, the words repeating themselves.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She shut her laptop and stood. "Okay," she replied, shuffling off towards their bedroom, knowing she wouldn't sleep. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam watched her go, his heart sinking as she disappeared down the hall. Sighing softly, he leaned back against the sofa, staring down at the book blankly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby heaved a sigh and shut his book. "You know, I'm no expert on women, but I have the feeling she needs to talk or something." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I know she does. The problem is she doesn't want to talk to me," he said quietly, avoiding Bobby's look. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The older man snorted with sarcasm. "So you're gonna sit there staring at a book? Yeah, great plan." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam's jaw tightened. "Actually I'm hoping that when Chloe wakes up, she and Sarah can talk. They're close." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"From the looks of things, might be awhile until Chloe's well enough to talk." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He raked a hand through his hair, and fell silent, flipping through the book once more. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby let it go and found his place, scanning page after page of spells that might have any effect on this thing, which, from Sam's account, was the worst thing out there. Somewhere in these volumes, he thought, there had to be a spell, a charm, something to kill the thing haunting the Winchesters' lives. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe leaned heavily against the Impala as she watched Sam and Dean talking to Bobby at the front door of his small cabinet. She swallowed hard and shifted her gaze to Sarah. <i>How ya doing?</i> she thought. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah mustered a sad smile. <i>It's been a long couple of days, Chloe,</i> she replied, seeing Sam glance in her direction sharply. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Tell me about it,</i> she thought tiredly, letting out a breath. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>How are you feeling?</i> she thought, seeing her friend begin to sag against the car. She walked over to her and put her arm around her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Just tired.</i> She leaned against Sarah gratefully. <i>Seems like I can't get enough sleep. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>No wonder, with everything you've been through this week.</i> She looked over at the boys and yelled, "Hey, we need to get going!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Dean glanced at Sarah and rolled his eyes. "Your wife's a little twitchy today, Sammy." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam shot him a glare. "Gee, I wonder why," he grumbled. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His brother smirked. "Couldn't be because you've been sleeping on Bobby's couch, huh?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>One more remark and you're gonna eat my fist,</i> Sam thought, his eyes darkening. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"God, if you two need a room to hug, I can always show you back inside," Bobby cut in abruptly. Deep down, he was relieved to see the brothers leave, mostly because he knew they needed the open road and assurances he couldn't offer them right now.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Shooting Sam another amused look, Dean turned to Bobby. "Thanks for everything... well, mostly everything." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam reached out and shook Bobby's hand. "We'll be in touch." He slowly headed toward the Impala. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bobby nodded and glanced at Dean, shaking his hand as well. "You guys take care. I'll call you as soon as I find anything on this demon... or Lex Luthor, for that matter."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Thanks, Bobby," Dean replied, smiling at his father's friend. Turning, he strode quickly to the Impala and gently took Chloe from Sarah. "How you doing?" he asked. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I'm all right. Just...tired," she murmured. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>Maybe we should stick around a couple more days,</i> Sam thought, looking at the three of them uncertainly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>No,</i> Chloe thought immediately. <i>I need to see my mother. </i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>She's right, Sam,</i> Sarah thought, glancing at her husband. "We can't stay here anymore." She didn't want to.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Front seat or back, then, Chloe?" Dean nudged gently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Doesn't matter." Pretty much as soon as she sat down she was going to be unconscious. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Opening the backseat door, Sarah replied, "I'll sit back here and Chloe can sleep against me or something." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chloe nodded her assent and let Dean help her into the backseat beside Sarah, her eyes already beginning to droop. She didn't know what drugs or chemicals Lex Luthor's men had injected into her blood, but whatever it was certainly doing a good job of keeping her weak. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sarah leaned Chloe against her shoulder and propped herself against the window, staring blankly out of it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"We need to find out what the hell Luthor injected her with," Dean told Sam once the women were situated in the back seat. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam glanced into the rearview mirror at the girls. "Maybe Oliver will have a better idea. He's been dealing with Lex for a lot longer than we have." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Getting into the Impala, Dean started the car and put it in gear, backing out of Bobby's driveway. "We need to get in touch with him. Phone, email, in person, whatever. He's got the money and resources to find out." He grumbled under his breath his envy over the endless funding Oliver Queen had. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"He's in Atlantic City," Sam informed him, looking out the windshield. "Apparently the entire team sans Clark is there." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What is it with that dude and gambling cities?" Dean grunted to himself. "Okay, so call him. I doubt Clark'll be much help once we get to Smallville." He glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing both women fast asleep. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I already talked to him, Dean. They're gonna meet us with Chloe's mother in Smallville. Which I'm still not convinced is a great idea since it's where Lex lives," he added in a mumble. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"No, that's definitely not a good idea, but Chloe wants to see the rest of her family and friends." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing sideways at his brother. "So is Sarah really...?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I don't know," he whispered, resting his head against the window. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"What, no hugging or talking? What have you been doing the last two days, Sam?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Mostly avoiding," he retorted. "She's freaked out. And I don't know how to help her. She won't talk to me." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Can you blame her, dude?" Dean asked seriously, staring ahead at the open interstate. "Don't you think the reason that thing told her that was because we've both thought about that? If we had any kids, would they be in the same boat?" </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam let out a breath, rubbing his forehead. "Unless we can find a way to kill that sonofabitch? I'd say the odds aren't good." </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yeah." Dean fell quiet, not sure what else to say to his little brother. "She'll come around, Sam. I guess she... ya know... needs to... think or whatever." He thought about Chloe and sighed inwardly. Their women were far too much alike, he thought absently. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tell me about it, he thought, turning to look out the windshield. He just hoped things in Smallville would turn out better than he was expecting. They all needed a break.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>